Follow Me, Down, Down, Down
by WolfxSoul
Summary: A girl falls into Wonderland...What's new? This girl is someone who probably shouldn't be there. Why don't you follow me down? *cheshire smile* CURRENTLY being revised :D New chapter 6
1. Falling Down

I no longer strive to make sense in any way. I've thought things over and sure, sometimes stuff seems to make sense, but do they really? In a world full of nonsensical things, what can we hold onto that keeps us grounded and sane? This was the problem I ran into one winter's night.

It was late and the frosty chill that seeped into my bones had me frozen to my spot.

Just my luck to be stuck closing up on my own. I thought bitterly as the windswept by, forcing me to huddle into my coat. As much as I didn't mind my job at the library, I hated walking home alone at night. Nobody is going to whisk me away so I pushed my legs to start the long walk.

My thoughts began to wonder, as they always did. Ever so that I found myself getting hiccups, which were unnecessary loud and obnoxious. Being possibly the worse thing to get during this cold eve, I tried to stop the pain bursts of air in my diaphragm from escaping. They could have the magic of waking up a neighborhood if I allow it to do so, or even draw unwanted attention. Being me, I did not notice that someone was following me, for my stomach ailed with the pain my hiccups brought. I also did not notice the large root that protruded from the ground. Therefore, I was sent tumbling down, down, down, into a hole! My stomach tossed and turned as I fell. The feeling of falling invokes the feeling of throwing up. In addition of falling, which was not my favorite pass time, I began to turn green. What did I do to deserve this?!

What happened next was a strange occurrence. You would think that with the velocity that I picked up while falling would have caused me to crash into the ground, breaking bones; but that was not the case. It was almost like someone gently set me down on the ground in an awkward position. This was when my mind finally registered that I was no longer on my way home. Instead I was on the top of a very tall tower. Admittedly, I was terrified. I was in the state of no return where my issues with anxiety began to sink in.

"I'm so glad you are finally here!" a cheerful voice, that I wanted to punch, said. I turned to the source of my agitation and was utterly shocked at what I saw. A man with white rabbit ears, hair and red eyes. He seemed like an unreal fantasy character from a novel of crazy, drug induced happenings. I couldn't help but touch my face. Eyes, nose, mouth, human ears… thank god my hand didn't fall off during that tumble in a dryer.

_Okay, everything seems normal, except for this guy in front of me. What do I do? What do I say? Stop shaking and think! _I knew my inner mind ramblings earned me strange looks from people, but not like the kind I got from rabbit man. He looked confused for a moment before smiling and hugging me. That was a big no no. "I'm so glad! My Alice will be so happy to have a friend."

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Don't touch me," I said harshly, but he ignored me.

"I can picture it now," he went into a daydreaming mode which caused me to sweat drop. "I am Peter White, primister." He said after his moment of fangirling, with a bow. Upon straightening up, he held out a vial. It was a light blue crystal, with liquid inside and had a heart shaped stopper on top. "You will have to drink this to play the game."

"No," I glared at him, holding my hands in front of me as a defense mechanism. My aunt taught me never to play games with random strangers and this man was beyond strange.

Peter's ears drooped and I could feel a bolt of electricity run through my body. It was a small part of me, but she was screaming 'He's so cute! Be nice to him! He is a bunny guy after all. You don't meet one of those every day.' On average, I am nice to people. Honestly I think I am too nice. I'm that shy girl in the back of the room, the one who will apologies even if it wasn't her fault or the one doesn't speak her mind. What is a girl to do?

While I contemplated what to do, he kept giving me these big, bunny eyes that made me look away in a huff. Something triggered in my mind and I tried to remember what he said.

Alice.

_I once knew a girl named Alice. She lived down the street from me. Her sister and her were very nice to me, and they were the only friends I had grown up._ "Did you say something about an Alice?" I questioned the rabbit whose eyes sparkled with love. I only knew this from the strange hearts he was making somehow.

"Oh yes!" he said a little too excited, "My Alice seemed a bit sad lately. So I thought she needed someone from her world to come here and cheer her up!" His explanation seemed a bit shady. Was there really a girl named Alice here or was he just trying to drug me? And what did he mean by 'her world'?

"What are you talking about her world?" I asked, my tone getting harsher with each passing minute.

"I'll tell you if you drink this." He said, waving the bottle in my face. Grinding my teeth and sending a chilling glare at the rabbit man, I yanked the vial out of his hands.

_If it kills me… I would be okay with that. I've lived a full life._ "Fine," I barked at him. Biting my lip, I took a deep breath and chugged the liquid. It did taste sweet, like cake cups, which made me crave them. I blinked my confusing blue-gray-green eyes as I capped the bottle. Well, I'm still alive. My condition seems stable and I don't feel like I'm going to die. Maybe I was just hoping I hit my head really hard and this was a dream. One I would wake up soon to, or one that I'll be stuck in for a long time. He broke me from my thoughts by saying good bye.

"Hell no. Where do you think you are going? You owe me an explanation!" I yelled after him, but trying to stand up just made my shaky legs give out.

"I have to go, but you get to see my Alice! Tell her I love her!" and with that he was gone. That bastard… left me on top of a tower. I screamed and fell to my knees, crumpling into a fetal position. I am going to die. I tried to collect myself.

If anyone was going to die, it was going to be Peter for pushing me into this mess!

* * *

><p>So here is the revamped first chapter! I changed a lot because the back story of Sadie changed. Although I think it's a typical and over done backstory when creating an Oc outsider, I just think, well, i can do whatever I want cause I'm a sad, lonely person.<p>

So I hope you don't hate it if you already read through, and if you are new, thank god you didn't read the old version.

Peace

Wolf


	2. Who am I? Who are you?

Life truly hated me. Stomach cramps brought on by anxiety left me on this cold tower top. I could feel that the air was different, I must be at a rather increased elevation from the ground. Busy in my own thoughts, I didn't hear footsteps approaching me.

"I thought I heard a scream," a female voice, broke me away from the depressing cloud that began to bloom over my head. The door opened and reveled a girl, shorter than me, with dark blonde hair and wearing a tealish-blue dress with a white pinafore over it. Her large eyes were the same color as her dress. Her appearance was strangely familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. She even stared at me, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Was she possibly shocked to see a random girl here? That was probably it. I heard heavier footsteps coming and from behind the girl appeared a tall male with very long, midnight blue hair and eyes. His face displayed the same expression as the girl for a second before returning to a scowl. The girl ran over to me, finally asking, "are you alright?"

At first, I couldn't say anything because I had yet to settle my stomach down. When I did, I looked at her straight in the eye and laid it out plain to see.

"I was walking home from work and I was suddenly pushed into a hole in the ground that appeared out of nowhere. A strange rabbit man told me that I was in a world different from my own but he failed to explain it, even after I drank a potion because he left. He told me to tell Alice that he loves her," she became enraged. She stood up, shaking her fist.

"That-that-! Grrrah! That stupid rabbit!" For a moment, I felt bad for Peter. The girl in front of me, who I assumed was Alice, seemed very pissed at him and looked like she was going to kill him. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through with this," she sounded so ashamed."I'm Alice and this is Julius," she said with a smile, trying to the twitch that came to her face at the mention of the white rabbit. She held out a hand to help me up, which I glanced at wearily but stood up on my own. But not wanting to be rude, I shook her open hand. She seemed a little startled by the action, as I felt her jerk back slightly. Regardless, she returned the action, although she seemed to nurse her hand quietly behind her back. Julius seemed exhausted and he just shook his head. I knew that look, as sometimes work just took so much life out of me somedays.

"Did he say why?" he asked.

"He said Alice was looking down and he thought she needed a friend," I didn't know what to say so the truth slipped out. Alice still seemed really upset, but tried to brush it off as she lead me inside, away from the freezing winds. She really should have been wearing a coat. They lead me to a room to sit down by the fire, since my coat and hat were covered in snow. Alice was staring at me, leaving me feeling uncomfortable, but regardless, I took off my ushanka and shawl, leaving me in my rather comfy, navy double breasted coat.

"I suppose that I'll have to explain the rules. What a pain?" Julius groaned. A loud sneeze came from the cabinet that was in the room. Alice opened the door to revel a mop of what looked to be silver hair sticking out of a cocoon of blankets. Whoever they were, they motioned Alice to be quiet.

"I'll explain it to her if you get rid of Gray," a male voice pleaded. Julius seemed to silently assign the task to Alice while he left, saying something about being behind on work. Alice went off to make sure this 'Gray' person, stayed away. The caterpillar in his cocoon wiggled out of the cabinet and sat down in a chair.

"I am Nightmare, the incubus of this world. So you're the new outsider whose presence I felt," he said. He looked me up and down, a brow raised. I kept my face stoic, as I didn't like being observed. I was raised to be a proper lady, even if I didn't enjoy it and still sort recent the concept to this day. "Well since you drank the bottle you are now playing the game and will need to know the rules," he continued.

Game?

Game was never a word that should be used around me. I was known for a sorta, murderous, competitive streak. I think Nightmare realized this as he seemed to lean away from the aura I must have omitted.

"Nah," I don't know what came over me. "I don't need to know. I always win." Whether or not the definition of winning is different among the parties, I was somehow sure, that in my own right, I would win. The man in front of me chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"Even if the conditions of 'wining' are different in the regards of each individual, this game isn't something that can be broken down into such simple elements." Wah? How did he… if there can be men with rabbit ears, I'm guessing there can be mind readers as well. As much as I didn't want to admit such a preposterous idea.

"That is right," he said."You are quite the clever one. Yes, I can read minds." I glared at him, while he held up his hands to try and defend himself.

"As appreciated as honesty is, I would prefer that you refrain from reading my mind." Nothing more was needed to be said as the door burst open to revel a rather handsomely, tall man and Alice. Nightmare jumped out of his chair but the man caught him. He saw me and gave me a smile. "I'm Gray, sorry, maybe we can talk later. But first," he gripped Nightmare's shirt tighter, "we need to go to the hospital."

"Nooo!" Nightmare screamed as Gray dragged him out of the room. All was silent till Alice turned to me.

"Oh, I don't know how much he told you, but did he explain about us being outsiders or foreigners as they put it?" I shook my head, finding her to give a brief explanation. Yay! Fantastic. My sarcasm may come off a little dry I warn you. "And you are?" I blinked, not realizing that I had never stated my name, which was rude upon my part, but for some reason, I felt my name in a place like this would almost be useless as it seems to be quite forgettable. I was so hoping to go through this place with "Hey you there!" or "Girl".

"Ah... My name is..."

* * *

><p>Second chapter edited!<p>

The true essence of my character hasn't changed really.

I hope you like the changes if you are rereading... Tell me if it's good or not.


	3. My name

"My name is…" damn it woman, just say it, "Sadie. That's the name on my birth certificate and the one my parents agreed on." Alice seemed happy to get that bit of info out of me.

"You don't mind if I get some tea for us?" I shook my head and she left. I was a bit stressed out at the moment. There was a mirror in the corner, so I decided to see the damage. I casual walked over then stopped on one side of the mirror, before jumping in front of it. My crimson hair was messy and a button on my jacket was threatening to fall off. Sighing, I settled down in a chair by a table and took out the small sewing kit I had with me. I didn't carry much in my purse, so the things I had were only what I thought I would need in case of something like this.

The door opened and I looked up from my work, pricking my finger in the process. Alice walked over to the table and set down a tray that had tea cups, a tea pot, and a plate of cookies. My weakness for sweets seemed to pull me away from my work to take one.

"Again, I'm really sorry you had to go through with this," I shrugged; as long as no one pisses me off, I think I'm good.

"I'm fine. It seems a little interesting, everything here," I commented. I didn't really mean it, but there was something about this girl that sat in front of me. I think I knew her, somehow. But the vision I had in my head was a girl that looked a little bit older. "Besides, what kind of world has men with rabbit ears and… what did he call himself, an incubus?" I asked and received a nod.

"Yeah, Nightmare has control over dreams and can read your mind. Oh, and Gray is his assistant."

"He sounds like he really doesn't like hospitals," I stated with a smirk. Alice giggled with a nod. I shrugged, "but I can understand, hospitals are the most pleasant things in the world." It then became silent, which was what I needed at the moment. My thoughts were going every which way in my head and I was starting to get a headache. I picked up my tea cup and took a sip. The hot liquid was a minty flavor and did well to calm my nerves. When I was done, I set the tea cup back down and looked at Alice. "I was on the roof of this building was I not?" It seemed strange that I feel through a hole but ended up on a roof.

"Oh. Right, this is the Clover Tower," she explained. "There are various places here that you can visit. Don't worry, I'll go with you. If you want, we could go back up to the top and-"

"No!" I said rather abruptly, blushing because I cut her off. "I-I would rather not have to go back to the top… Heights… are an unpleasant thing for me." Alice smiled sadly, but nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the door being slammed open. We both looked over to see a young man wearing a red trench coat. He looked around and the smile fell from his face, but returned when he saw Alice.

"Hey Alice!" he said cheerily, and then he spotted me. I felt like I had the words, fresh meat written a crossed my forehead. "Who's this?"

"Hello Ace. This is Sadie, she's a new outsider," Alice said while I fanned my fingers in a wave. He smirked and seemed to be looking me up and down, from what he could see; which was my face and bust. I looked away huffily, putting my coat back on. How rude, you don't stare at a young lady's chest like that!

"Well it's very nice to meet you," he said, a smooth smirk on his face. I sent a light glare over to him, but forced myself to attempt a smile.

"Likewise," I wasn't sure if I meant it. This man's scent of campfire smoke was making me feel nauseous.

"Are you here to see Julius?" Thank you Alice to distracting him.

"Oh yeah. I heard he was here," Ace said with a smile.

"Well you just missed him. He returned to the Clock Tower," she said, standing up. A Clock Tower? So there were two towers in this place? How was I supposed to remember all of this.

"So can you take me to the Clock Tower?" Ace asked Alice.

"Why don't you just take the door Julius uses to come here?" Alice questioned him. His smile was starting to creep me out.

"I don't want to. I want to walk there, and Sadie can come too," Alice seemed to think a moment. Hearing my name, I set my gaze on Alice, hoping she would not allow me to go with this roughen.

"I suppose I should show her around. What do you think?" she asked me. Sighing, I knew this would be inevitable, especially if everything was the way she said it was. I retrieved my shawl and hat from besides the fireplace, now dry, and placed them back on. I turned to her and spoke a small, "I guess."

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm getting through these faster, but revising the longer chapters is going to suck.<p> 


	4. Life Sucks Apparently

Here I am… waiting for someone to come along and point out the right direction. And being rather warm, I took off my hat and placed it in my bag. I had lost Alice and Ace within a few seconds! What a great day! This is how it happened.

~Few minutes ago~

"Crap." I was frantically rummaging through my bag.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked as she stopped Ace from wondering in a different direction.

"Oh no, if I lost it I don't know what I would do!" Alice just blinked at me as I tried to find my lucky, bracelet that had somehow broken within the few minutes I was out and about. I put it in my bag, and would hold onto it for security but bumped into Ace, losing it. When I finally found it, I gave Alice the thumbs up and she only giggled slightly, spotting Ace far away in another direction.

"No! Ace come back here!" she ran off before anything else could be done.

"Wait!" There I was, standing there with an out stretched hand and words taking by the wind. What was I to do? Apparently stand like there like an idiot and get ran over was what I was supposed to do.

Thud.

I face planted into the ground and felt another pair of feet run a crossed my back. Tilting my head up, I saw a pink and black blob in the distance and an extremely small amount of orange. Speechless, I couldn't believe that I was just ran over by someone! Jumping up, I tried to dust off my back but I had a feeling I didn't get all the dust off my jacket. I took it off and wiped it off.

Like I said, here I am, waiting. Will someone come and save me? Probably not, but I'm kindof hoping that Ace somehow circles back. What is a girl to do?


	5. CLOWNS!

Crouching down in a moment of depression, I could almost feel a dark cloud loom over my head as I stared at the ground.

"Why me…" I whispered, trying to focus my mind but everything that had happened suddenly came at me with full force. I was so caught up in my own thoughts; I almost didn't hear rustling in a bush near me. I am not much of a brave person and I've read enough to know that when there is something in the bushes, you don't go looking. It got louder, so pushing up back onto my feet; I took off in the opposite direction. What if it was some creeper or psycho killer! I didn't want to wait to find out. Unfortunately, I had found that running took a lot out of me and I tried to catch my breath. My distracted mind didn't comprehend that I was approaching an area full of people. Thankfully my ears were on duty and heard chitter-chatter. Therefore I was able to turn my butt right round and walk away. Unfortunately, I have no luck today for suddenly a person popped out of the bush to my right then another to my left.

"Welcome!" They chimed, but I didn't hear it. All I could register is the fact that they were wearing make-up… but not any make-up. CLOWN MAKE-UP! I screamed. "What's wrong?" they asked and approached me. Bad idea. I screamed again and ran away. My only focus was to get away from the clowns. I didn't notice that I was running through the circus and that countless people were going by so fast, that their faces were blurry. I will tell you something though; I never knew I could climb trees. After I made it to the other side of the circus, I booked it up the tree and hugged the trunk, screaming and crying.

Why, of all the moments, were my phobias springing up on me!

Once I finally felt calm, I looked down to see a man with red hair, wearing a jesters outfit, talking with the two clowns who scared me half to death. They explained that they saw me near the entrance of the circus and wanted to greet me. It was obvious now to them that that was not a good idea. I felt chips of the wood slip under my long nails, making me more uncomfortable. My legs were trembling and I tried deep breaths.

"Miss! Oh Miss!" I heard underneath me. The fact that I had to change the angle of my vision only caused me to hold onto the tree tighter, as the gripping feeling in my stomach was like a punch. The red head man's face was sincere enough but I could only glare at him in my position of exposure. That, and who knows what angle he had to look up my dress! "Please come down," he calmly stated, which didn't help me at all.

"I can't!" I replied.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of heights! I can't even look down."

"Yeah lady, it would be best for you to get down now," I heard a strange voice. It was like there was some distortion to the other man's voice.

"Joker is right; we just want to help you. Please Miss. If you could, just position yourself so you can jump. I'll catch you," he said, arms held out. What kind of person did he take me for!? A mindless fool who just jumps into the arms of the first man she sees? He must be surrounded by gullible people all the time.

"I…don't know." I tried to work out a plan to get down myself. I knew if I just figured out how I got up, I could figure out how to get down.

"Please trust me," hell, if I did, I would be in your arms right now. I shot him a small glare, but could help but feel really embarrassed by the situation. He was trying to be nice, but I was reverting the stubborn child I once was.

_Those years of schooling didn't change a thing_.

"Fine," I pried an eye open and shifted my body so I could jump. His arms were wide open and waiting.

_Just leap, don't think_. I thought and the next thing I knew, I collided with something. I clung to the man for a moment while my feet searched for ground. Once just one of my feet found the solid material beneath us I moved away and out of his arms. I turned around to come face to face with the clowns. This caused me to scream and hid behind the jester man.

"It's alright Miss, they won't hurt you," all he heard from me was something along the lines of evil clowns. He let out an exasperated sigh and dismissed the clowns. I stepped away, noticing the 'danger' was gone. Dusting off my jacket, I readjusted the belt on my waist, anything to not look at the man for the embarrassment blush still had to wear off.

"I truly am sorry about that Miss," he said. I allowed the feelings to be replaced by nothing and forced myself to return stoic.

"No, I was acting irrationally. It was my fault for allowing a childhood fear to get the best of me. I should be sorry, I disrupted everyone here." I tried to put my best 'lady' voice forward. I cringed, holding my arms close to my body.

Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. A lady must be perfect as a figure of stone. I chanted in my head. When I looked at him, he seemed to have a bewildered expression. I flinched when I heard something snap, causing me to straighten my back and hold my breath.

"How rude of me, to not introduce myself to a lady! I'm Joker, and this is Joker," he stated while pointing to the mask on his belt. He took off his hat and bowed. He held out his hand for me to shake. I went for the motion to do so, but instead he whisked my hand up to plant a kiss on my knuckles. My face became like an inferno as when he let my hand go, I pulled it back quickly.

"My name is Sadie," I said with a slight bow of my head.

"Wow, she is way better mannered than the brat," belt Joker said.

"Joker! That's no way to make a first impression!" Joker yelled at Joker... I blinked.

_Was he really talking to a mask? I suppose, adding this to the rabbit guy, an incubus and the face that some people were lacking eyes, just made whatever I got myself into, even weirder_. My aunt always said to be open to all possibilities. I would just have to be careful.

"I do believe we have another foreigner!" He said, rather excited. I reeled away when he tried to get closer. He stopped, maybe noticing that I was uncomfortable. He placed a hand on his chin and seemed to be glancing me up and down. I turned to the side. He acted gentlemanly, but this was not what a gentleman should do! You don't go around ogling young women.

"Now that the pleasantries are done, I should be going now," I told him, gripping onto my bag.

"Good riddance," the voice from the mask said.

"Joker! I'm really sorry for him. Have you met anyone else?" White Joker smoothly changed the subject. I wasn't sure I should tell him. Nothing he did so far would be points against him… but he did work with clowns.

"What do you mean exactly? Are you speaking of the territories Alice told me about?" He seemed to brighten up at the mention of Alice.

"So you met Alice! I guess you then met the inhabitants of Clover Tower." I stiffly nodded at his comment. I held a hand to my mouth as a yawn threatened to leave it.

"Are you tired? Why not come and rest. Then I can tell you about April Season." I gave him a weary glance, before surveying the area for clowns.

He doesn't seem like a bad guy… although most people aren't what they seem.

"Just for a little bit," I said. Following him through the colorful tents, we stopped at a table set up with a deck of cards on it.

"Would you like to play a game?" He asked.

There was that word again. I guess he noticed my stare as he laughed nervously.

"I suppose…"

"Another straight flush," Joker smirked as I laid my hand down.

"My, you do have a talent with cards." He laughed. It was nice to hear someone laugh. It may sound strange, but laughter was something that had been missing in my life for some time. Although… I can't quite remember why.

"Yes, well, when you are stuck in a room full of girls, you had to do something to pass the time." I didn't realize the dirty context that could be associated with that. He seemed to turn slightly red, allowing his laughter to die down to a chuckle.

"Yes… that would be something…" His trail of thought drifted off.

"Like strip poker?" The other Joker said. Eyes wide, I pulled back, appalled.

"What?! How could you think such a thing? Such manners would be unbecoming in a boarding school." I said it, almost more to myself. The memories of that place weren't the best, so I tried to push the conversation onto something else. "So you said in order to visit the other territories, I have to beat you in a game? So tell, me, which area would Alice head to?" I asked, lacing my fingers together and resting my chin on them, giving a slight tilt to my head.

"The Hatters," both voices mended together. Blinking, I straighten up with a slight glare. What these feelings were that flooded my senses were ones I felt very protective over my friends. As of the moment, I believe that the Alice I met was the same Alice who was my childhood friend…. But she seemed to have no memory of me. I wished to speak to her about that.

"The Hatters? Which season are they in?"

"Autumn… but I wouldn't recommend you going there without Alice." Joker said. The look on his face was slightly unsettling.

"I'll take my chances," I said, shocking the red head."I would assume she would come here, so just tell her where I am. I do not wish to dwell any more in…. one place. If I truly am to meet others, I must take action myself." I got up to leave. He asked me to stay, but I refused. He sighed, telling me how to get the this Hatter's mansion. Before I left, I turned partially towards him.

"Thank you… for catching me." And with that, I left towards the mansion with a giant top hat.

I wouldn't know how much I intrigued the jester and his counterpart till a hallow eve.

* * *

><p>I think this is probably the best revised chapter.. but I've only done the first 5 so far.<p>

And since I have all the current Joker manga's, I learned more about everything to help me. There are alot of strange, small details in it that your like, whoa, this is complicated.

Like my homage to Frozen? I love that movie.


	6. Your a Hare

I had been walking for some time and there was an eerie quietness that had engulfed my journey.

Maybe I should have waited with Joker for Alice. My bones rattled with a start as a loud bang echoed through the air. It completely disoriented me, as the sound seemed to come from all directions. My feet moved, an alert to get myself to safety. I slid to a halt, finding myself in front of a large mansion, much like the one Joker described to me. My nerves were on edge as footsteps caused me to jump out of my skin. If what I heard was a gunshot, then I was in trouble. A voice caused me to give a slight prayer to whatever guided the world.

"Oh! Sadie! I finally found you." It was Alice, and trotting behind her were... twins. Young boys that seemed to be just pallet swaps of each other. One was blue while the other was red.

"Hey sis, is this her?" the one wearing blue said. I was taken back as they ran up to me and circled me like vultures. Making a face, I tried to get away from them. My face probably didn't seem very appealing with the contorted look: a slightly scrunched nose, raised brows, slightly parted lips, and a crooked head. But they didn't seem to care at all.

"Right... yeah. That wasn't nice of you to just leave me," I stated. Alice apologies a few times before asking me were I was.

"After a while I lost Ace, so I went back to find you...but you weren't there. Where did you go?" I tensed at the memory of seeing those... people. A shudder escaped me as I stared at her seriously.

"I had a date with death." That seemed to scare the crap out of Alice so I lightly laughed. The atmosphere seemed like it needed a bit of humor to it. "I'm kidding, but I did see some of my childhood flash before my eyes when those clowns were chasing me." Alice looked at me with wide eyes.

"Clowns? That means... oh boy." I barely caught what she said at the end. What she hinting to something? Or maybe she hates clowns too?

"Something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and gave me a smile. Then I felt myself being jerked forward as weight was added to my arms.

"Yay! We have a new big sis!" Then I was starting to go in circles as these twins twisted and turned me around. My mind couldn't process what was happening and I could barely keep myself from falling over. These little devils seemed to have found it to be the most amazing thing that I was a new 'big sis' as they put it.

"I'm sorry about them! The one in blue is Dee and the red one is Dum." Alice called over the twins mischievous giggles.

"You can stop now!" my words went unheard, but someone else's sure didn't.

"You little brats! What are you-... Alice!" From my awkward position on the ground(when did this happen) I saw a very tall male, wearing a purple scarf and orange hair. But the most notable features on him, were the two long, ears. It didn't seem like Peter's ears, no, much more like the hares that my brothers would try to hunt in my aunt's backyard.

The twins sure made it hard to get up, but eventually I was able to get up(as they cooed about their 'new big sis' being so strong). A sickening crack came from numerous places: knee, back, and shoulder. A lady should never rough house like this, makes my bones pop.

"Go away Newbie Hare! We want to play with our sis's." That's when the guy finally saw me, a poor, newly crippled, red head outsider. Alice coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Elliot, this is Sadie. She is the new outsider." I gave a polite nod, as to anyone new. Elliot, as Alice called him, seemed to eye me wearily. Such a glare is unbecoming and quite rude. But I couldn't keep my eyes off his ears.

"How many people in this world have animal ears?" I asked, almost absentmindedly. His expression turned to one of surprise. "So far, I've seen a rabbit, now a hare. What's next? A purple cat? Blue dog?" Elliot seemed to broad over what I said.

"Hare?" he seemed to slowly processing it. Did he not know that he was a hare? How peculiar.

"Elliot where are you?" A new male's voice rose above the commotion. The twin boys straightened up, along with Elliot.

What new, crazy person could this be?

* * *

><p>Seems to get harder with the stupider chapters. Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh<p> 


	7. Outside, Looking In

It was Blood, of course, who else would it be? The tooth fairy? She'll never get my teeth!... That's a weird fact you don't need to know about. Anyways, Blood somehow was able to see me through the twins clamped on me(dang they are really affection)

"The new outsider?" he asked.

"Yeah, Blood, this is Sadie," Alice said.

"Umm, could you guys, I don't know, let me go." I pleaded for the kids to let me go. For some reason, it seemed like I was uninteresting to Blood. I didn't care because he wasn't my top 2 men... but he is my number 3. Something about him is extremely handsome, and kinda, just a little, reminds me of Sebastian from Black Butler.(1) I don't care who you are, everyone thinks that man is down right sexy! Redirecting ourselves back on the story path, Blood invited Alice and me to tea. I wasn't extremely found of tea, but I did enjoy some teas. I was ushered to a long tea table and was seated acrossed from Alice and on the right side of Blood, who was at the head of the table. Dee was by me while Dum was by Alice. Poor Elliot had to sit by a twin, so I traded places with Dee. I graciously excepted the carrot cake from Elliot and found that it was amazing. I love all, me and cake are best friends. Since I was completely distracted by cake(which happens often) I didn't noticed a, what could I say... unwanted visitor, seek up behind me.

"Hey Alice!" I jumped a few feet up off my chair and said, "Sonofabatch!", really fast. Turning around I was greeted by pink, my mortal enemy. Oh, and Boris was there too. It seems since I screamed like a banshee, everyone was looking at me. I bashfully curled into a ball and murmured that I get startled easily. "OH! Is this the new outsider! Hi, I'm Boris."

"Sadie." I stared at his ears. *Must pet. NO! slaps hand away. Can not resist! KITTY CAT! And I dance, dance, dance, dance. Cat, I'm a kitty cat. and I meow, meow, meow, meow. meow. * My inner quarrel was brought to a halt when Alice coughed.

"It's getting late, I think we should go back. Come on Sadie," Alice said while standing up. At this moment, I felt like I was back home, watching this on TV, not apart of it at all. They were all around Alice, Blood(who was just really standing there), the twins, and Elliot, trying to convince her to stay at the mansion. While Boris was trying to get her to go to the Amusement Park to stay the night. I guess that I should feel left out, but I've always been left out of things so it didn't really affect me. On the contrary, I enjoyed the feeling of being invisible, almost like I was back at home. Home... I had only been here for two days and I already felt homesick. It was almost like a reaction to recoil and start walking away from the group when Alice tried to peek around the guys to see me. Don't think that I'm an all around negative like person. That's not how I feel at all. They weren't my friends, or my family, so I didn't care if they saw me or not. But I guess... because of human nature, I felt alittle hurt. On my way out, I ran into a maid. She started to apologies alot till I said loudly, "Sorry." I saw the surprise in the way she gave a tiny gasp. Although I didn't normally care about other people, I bothered me for some reason that she didn't have eyes. Which was really weird, but there was just something about her, that made me think of my best friend. "What's your name? Mine's Sadie." I almost felt like I was talking with my friend.

"Ahh... well, umm... I don't really have one." Did the faceless just wander about without names as well? My hand went into my pocket for some reason and I felt something thin and thread like. Pulling it out I found it was a bracelet I was working on to give my friend. I messed up and restarted and this was my old on.

"Mikayla," I said while handing the bracelet to her. The moment I said it, I saw my best friend's face on this girl. She looked really surprised and she seemed unsure whether or not to take the bracelet. Eventually she did and I started to walk away.

"Farewell Mikayla, see you again soon." She stood then dumbfounded for a moment before waving back to me. I wonder if my dear friend would be okay with that? Naming someone after her in another world, who doesn't have a face. We'll have to talk about it when I get home. I took the bottle out of my pocket and saw that it did rise a little. *Dang it! I better not miss any Bleach while I'm here. Don't worry my sexy Ichigo!(2) I will be home to watch you soon! That didn't sound creeper at all.*

* * *

><p>(1) I don't really think this way. It's just a common occurrence in most females who've seen Black Butler. I will admit his is very handsome, but he isn't my favorite male, in the good looking category. Joker, Drocell, and the adult Ciel are my favs.<p>

(2) If I had to choose only one man that I could be with, it would be Ichigo. And that is a very hard decision cause there are so many hot and awesome guys out there. Like Shizuo, and others.

So I want to know what you guys what to see in this. If there is a like a special event or a moment that you want with a character just ask. Hope you liked it sorry for it being short. I wanted to put something out there.

OOOOHHH and does anyone know what I referenced? hahaha lol


	8. A Home

I want to say thanks to JuliusXAlicelover for the review.

* * *

><p>Before I realized it, I ended up in front of a tower and had totally left Alice behind. I wasn't sure which tower it was, so I walked right in.<p>

"Herow? Herow? Hello? Anyone?" I called out. I was about to leave when I heard something up stairs. Going against my brain (who said leave idiot) I went up stairs. There was one door in the hall that was ajar. So peeking through I saw Julius at work. Not to be rude, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," was his curt reply.

"Hello," I did my sweet, little girl tone, while opening the door. He only looked up briefly before continuing his work.

"Weren't you with Alice?" he asked.

"I was, but then she became busy. So I wandered around and found this place," I said while sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Hmm," was all that was said.

"Does Alice live here? Or at the other tower?"

"Clover Tower."

"Oh."

...

"Can I stay here?... Please?" He stopped at looked up at me with a raised brow.

"Why?" I looked around nervously.

"It's quieter here, noisier there. So this place seems like the better option."

"Don't you want to stay with Alice?"

"No." I guess my reply came off a little bitter. I really didn't want to. The Clover Tower was too loud with Gray yelling at Nightmare to do his work. I wasn't invited to stay at the Hatter's Mansion (Not like I would want too! *fake cries*). I hadn't been to the Amusement Park, which I would think would be even louder than everything else put together. Nor have I been to the Heart Castle, which might be okay if I wasn't a nervous Nelly and thought that it's possible that Ace would mistake my room for his (although I guess that could happen anywhere. Fricking Ace) And you couldn't pay me to stay at the circus. I'm already scarred for life and will have nightmares of clowns chasing me. Julius was silent for a few moments then he stood up.

"Can you make coffee?"

"Yup, I would make it for my dad all the time."

"Are you willing to go out and buy parts for the clocks?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." He then nodded.

"Fine, you can stay." I stood up and couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips.

"Thank you!" He just shook his head then proceeded to show me to where I will be sleeping and the kitchen and such. And just for a test, I had to make some coffee.

"Not bad." Julius said as he took the cup and turned to return to his office. Feeling accomplished and happy with satisfying King Julius, I went to my room to make it my own. I was already lucky that the room was a dark blue and everything matched. I almost felt at home, except that there are no video game posters on the wall or the murals of the wolves Mikayla and I painted. Boy, do I miss her and my family. Sitting on the bed, I actually missed the yelling/conversations my brothers would have with my dad. Or them making a ruckus while playing with the dog. Looking through my bag I found some pictures. I didn't have a family photo, but there were some really important images that started to bring tears to my eyes. First, was my beloved Mason. I couldn't believe how long it's been since my cat died. I didn't stop the tears from falling as I held his picture and the card of my aunt. Her death was even more unbearable. Not only was I crying because of my feelings, but my head was killing me. I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep while holding them in my hands.

Unbeknownst to Sadie, Julius had walked in to check on her. He was surprised to see her crying in her sleep. She held herself strongly and seemed a bit serious when he spoke to her. But seeing this now, he knew that she was someone who held in their emotions, not letting anyone in. He felt the same way. Taking the photos out of her hand, he was surprised to see that one of them was a card that said, In Memory, and had a picture of a young woman holding a baby. He read through to find that the woman was Sadie's aunt and she had passed away at the age of 25. He knew that the rules would slowly make her forget and if she tried to remember, it would only cause her pain. So he took the pictures and stored them in his desk.

Meanwhile, in the realm of dreams, I was getting pissed.

"What the mother father is going on?" I was stuck in a desert like plain. "I am pissed. This is a crappy place. Fricking head, you jackass. Never giving me Gran Pulse or Macalania Woods to dream. Just my fricking home town, with the f'ing schools and stupid old home and my grandmas and stupid stuff."

"My, you sure are noisy in your dreams." I turned around to see Nightmare floating in the sky.

"Dude, can we atleast be in the Macalania Woods by the lake. A lot prettier than this fugly world."

"W-what?" Nightmare looked at me like I just insulted him and his eyepatch. Suddenly he started coughing and blood went everywhere. I jumped away and stared at him with my vicious-disgusted face.

"That is disgusting."

"Well *cough* if your head wasn't so hard to get into, I wouldn't be so tried." I looked at him as if he said something stupid. "And what I said is not stupid!"

"From my experience, everything that other people say is stupid," I replied.

"I've just come to warn you," he said while regain his composure. "Stay away from the Jokers."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Anyone who likes clowns is bound to be evil." I felt like having a evil clown rant and how they should all die. Nightmare let out a sigh of relief when I said that. "Can I go back to my regular schedule dreams?" Nightmare just laughed while fading away.

The next morning I felt strange. For some reason I felt like I was crying but I don't remember what it was about. So I got up and thought it might be a good idea to change my clothes. But when I looked in the closet, all I saw was dresses. Moving to the kitchen I thought I would make breakfast and Julius's coffee. After I was done cooking some eggs and toast, I brought that and the coffee to Julius's office. I saw that he had fallen asleep, so I gently woke him up.

"Hey Julius! Rise and shine," I said while handing him the coffee. He said a small thank you before taking a slip. "Hey, do you have any other clothes that I could wear. I really don't like dresses." He looked at me.

"You don't like them?"

"Sorry to say but I'm not your normal girl. I hate dresses. Who's are those anyway?" I wondered, but I believed that they were possibly Alice's.

"They are for Alice when she stays here from time to time." Ah, I was right.

"Well... got anything else?" He sighed while getting up and stretching a little. He then gave me some old shirts like button ups that he didn't wear anymore. They were a bit big, but I love baggy clothes. He didn't have much for bottoms except pants, which are fine, if it's winter. So he gave me some money to go shopping. Although I hate shopping, I had no choice. I liked all the shirts he gave me so I just needed to find some shorts. When I got to the shops, I was disappointed to find that almost all women wear in this place were dresses or skirts. And guys mainly wore pants. I was able to find some shorts to my liking and against everything in me, I got a few skirts; but not without buying some other shorts to wear under them. I also had to pick up some food and other things, so buy the time I got back, it felt really late. I took a shower and made dinner, which of course, Julius took in his office. Just as I got done washing the dishes, the sudden change from day to night happened. I remembered this vaguely from the manga and reading other stories. And being who I am, I was thinking about how I was fine with just staying here at the Clock Tower. I never wanted to go back to the circus, I hated amusement parks, I didn't want to take the chance of getting shot or have my head ordered off. It felt like things were going good, till there was a knock on the door. I answered only to have a sense of shock run through my system. I can't really describe my feelings of seeing Ace standing there, covered in blood. When your are just sitting back, watching, playing, or reading, it doesn't strike you as weird or wrong. It was just a made up character covered in blood, so what? But standing there, I felt uneasy and my stomach turned.

"Hey Sadie! It took me forever to find this place. Is Julius around?"

"Yeah in his office," I said quickly. As soon as he was gone I ran into my room. That was when I got the sense that this was something serious. It wasn't a game, like Alice made it out to be. That moment was when I said, thought, felt one thing.

"I hate my life."

* * *

><p>Final Fantasy XIII and X for the win!<p> 


	9. Happy Days

Another day went by and I didn't leave the tower. But, apparently, Julius thought I was hiding from Alice.

"Your crazy." I said in a silly tone. He had said that she had stopped by to ask if he knew where I was. He told her that he was too busy to talk and she seemed mad. I didn't say anything else after that. The day was quiet, just how I like it. I was in Julius's office, just watching him working and thinking about random things, the usual. That was until someone walked in the door.

"Julius!" Came a happy voice. I turned to see... Gowland? Yes, that is him and he just spotted me. "You must be the foreigner! My name is Gowland and I run the Amusement Park," he took out a card and handed it to me. "That card will get you into every ride at the park." I said a small unenthusiastic thank you, while staring at the card in uneasiness. I hate rides, especially roller coasters. "Why don't you head over there now?" I got it, you didn't need to repeat anything. Taking the notion that he wanted to talk with Julius sent me out the door. I was walking in what was probably the wrong direction. I was right, I spotted tents up ahead, so I turned right around and almost ran in a different direction. I started to sing random bits of songs in my head. Some were funny and others were just awesome. Then I came upon what was clearly the amusement park. Some workers came to greet me and I showed them the card. Covered in yellow and blue, a woman with curly red hair came up to me and pointed out the different areas of the park. When she said arcade(1) my head shot up and I was like, lead the way! The site was so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes. I ran into the arcade and jumped for glee.

"I don't know what to play first," I squealed. I ran over to a shooter game that didn't have any kids on it and picked up the gun. It seemed to have a sensor, like the Wii. A glint and grin crossed my face. I was an ace at Zelda: Twilight Princess when using the bow and arrow; and this game was a lot like that. Soon I had a bunch of kids around me, watching my mad skills. When I was finished a hand touched my shoulder. Being me, I turned quickly and gave the person a glare. To my not so much surprise, it was Boris.

"Wow, you're really good!" he said. I'm extremely bashful when complimented and I never know what to say. So usually I yell at myself to say thank you.

"Yeah, thanks." He had a grin on his face.

"Wanna try those skills against me?" I couldn't control how contagious a grin can be.

"I'll win." He laughed.

"We'll see about that."

"We are champions. We are champions. No time for losers, cuz we are the champions, of the world," I sang while doing a little dancing. Boris stared at the screen in disbelief. Shaking out of his stupor, Boris smiled at me.

"Yeah, that was a good game. Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" I stopped and looked at him seriously.

"There are games like this back home." He tilted his head cutely. *Must pet. No. Can't stop. Yes. You can!*

"Don't you use guns?" I waved my hand at him with a smarty pants face.

"Not real ones. Never shot a real gun. A water gun, but not a real one." He looked thoughtful.

"Oh! Well then want to check some rides out? Alice doesn't like to go on them."

"I don't either." But he didn't hear me and dragged me out of the arcade. He dragged me in front of the a roller coaster. He tried to pull me into the line but I stick in place, shaking my head. "No!" I said it like a little child.

"Why not?" Boris whined.

"I don't like roller coasters." I huffed out while crossing my arms. Boris's ears flattened against his head and he gave me large, glistening, adorable eyes.

"Please?"

"No." I gave a stern reply. He draped his arm around me and dramatically swayed.

"You're so !"

"I will probably be the most boring person you ever meet. If you only concluded that going on rides is the only thing that-ooo! Is that swirly tea cups?" He looked from where I was looking back to me with a blank stare.

"You'll go on them but not a roller coaster?"

"I like being twirled around, not going up and down," I stated while using hand motions to show twirling and ascending and descending.

"Fine," he said while pulling me towards the cups. "If you want to go on kiddy rides," he said when we state down.

"Psh, you haven't spent enough time with me to know that I'm more awesome than any of these rides." He smirked at me with a raised brow.

"Really?"

"No but- oh look the ride is starting." It ended up being really fun because it was the kind where it depended on how fast you turned the wheel in the middle. Boris found out I was in a need for speed when it came to this ride. We were laughing so hard when we got off of the ride. Some how we were able to find rides that I would tolerate. Just like I thought, Boris was just awesome. At the moment, he replaces Joker in my top men for those whom I meet and like. So it goes 1) Boris 2)Julius 3)Joker ( he went to this because he lives with clowns but is lucky I didn't kick him down more cuz he gave me candy.) And the list beyond doesn't exist. ANYWAYS, Boris said that there are going to be fireworks so he said the best view was from either from the top of the ferris wheel or on top of a hill. I vouched for the hill so we headed up there. I was used to fire works once a year and they were pretty good for my small home town. Boris landed down and used his boa as a pillow.

"Come lay down," he said while patting the space next to him. So I did and found the reason why he wore the boa. It was so soft and fuzzy and fluffy and amazing. The first boom startled me and Boris laughed.

"Don't laugh!" I said seriously. "I get easily startled." He just chuckled and had an evil grin a crossed his face. My face turned whiter (which shouldn't be possible). "I shouldn't of said that." He shook his head and returned his gaze to the sky. The fireworks were amazing and it had gotten really late, really fast.

"Hey you should stay the night here. It would be dangerous to go back to Clover Tower now." I paused my stride and looked at Boris who had his hands behind his head.

"I live at the Clock Tower." My response seemed to surprise him.

"I thought you were with Alice." It was a little irrigating to hear that I should be with Alice. Like she was suppose to be my mentor. I mean, damn (pardon my French) I knew more about everyone and everything than she did. But I couldn't hold that against her. That conversation stopped and we continued on our way to the housing area. My stomach felt weird and I wasn't sure what that meant. I wasn't watching were I was going and I ended up stepping on something.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" something squealed. It was poor little Pierce and I had stepped on his tail. Boris was laughing his butt off while Pierce was crying and cradling his poor tail. It kindof reminded me of in Bleach, when Ichigo grabbed Yoruichi's tail and it looked like a toothbrush. She was so pissed and I laughed my butt off.

"OHMYJESUS! I'm so sorry." My hands flew to my face as I kept repeating that I was sorry. Pierce sniffed and looked at me with teary eyes.

"Are you the new outsider?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Sadie and I'm really sorry."

"I'm Pierce," he said so shly and cute. Boris kept laughing at him and Pierce seemed to shrink away. So I did something about it. I grabbed Boris's ear (which was really soft ~.~) and pulled lightly.

"Boris! That's mean." He yowled a little and tried to glare at me but I pinched his ear a bit. "Say you are sorry, or I'll kick your arse so hard that your great great great grandchildren will feel it!" Both of them looked at me with wide eyes. So I guess I had to make it clearer. "Did you need me to repeat that?" I said while lightly smacking my fist on my open palm. I got a weird look from them.

* * *

><p>(1) I don't really know if they have an arcade. I just saw a picture where Boris was holding a gun and there looked like a light source was infront of him<p>

Thanks again JuliusXAlicelover. I'll get in your moment soon. We have yet to meet the queen


	10. YOU CANT MAKE ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no kuni no Alice, Quinrose does. AND OMG I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS! I went to the QuinRose site and had it in google translator and I looked up the info for everyone in the new game Toybox no Kuni no Alice and so many many many lols lmao and other. It said that Joker, was the school janitor. 0_0 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL So many lols! I don't know if it translated it wrong or something but that is f'ing hilarious. And they made him sound like a total creppier.

* * *

><p>" If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to punch you," I said sternly while shaking my fist.<p>

"Wow, she's a lot more violent than Alice," Boris whispered to Pierce, who nodded. I shook my fist faster while screaming "I can hear you!" I let out a huff and turned away from them. "I was just raised with two older brothers. They beat the violence into me." My brothers...

_Hey Sadie, there's this anime you should check out._

_Shut up, you're so stupid._

_Sadie. Sadie. SADIE! Did you hear about-..._

_Shut the fuck up! _

My brothers... Thinking about them made the region of my heart hurt. I bent over in pain and could barely hear Boris and Pierce call my name.

**Forget.**

_I can't._

**Just forget it.**

…_.Alright... for now._

"Sadie! Are you alright!" Boris asked as he pulled me up.

"Yeah, just really tired," I replied in a daze.

"Right." He nodded while taking me to the room I was going to stay in. It almost felt like I wasn't going to make it to the bed before I passed out. I sure was passing out a lot here. Must be hazardous to my health.

When I awoke, I did what I do every morning, turn over and go back to sleep. I felt like something was poking me. I swatted the whatever away, but it came back. Turning over I came face to face with a grinning Boris.

"Wake up Sadie!" he chimed. I glared at him, nobody should be happy to wake me up.

"Go away." That comment caused me to receive some pulls from Boris to get out of bed. I fought back but the evil sheets of evil were tangled in my legs. Then there was the sudden "SADIE!" that made me jump out of the bed and onto the floor. From my awkward (Boris was pulled down with me and landed on my stomach) angle, I saw Alice standing there, shaking her head.

"Oh, hey Alice," Boris and I said in unison. He then got up and helped me up.

"Julius was worried about you. And have you been avoiding me?" Boris looked at me with a cute kitty confused face.

"Have you been avoiding her?"

"No. And did Julius tell you he was worried?" Alice seemed hesitant.

"N-no, but I could see it in his face!" she exclaimed. My blank stare never left my face.

"Good cover up," I whispered, earning a chuckle from Boris and a flustered face from Alice. She took my arm and pulled me out of the Amusement Park.

"I wasn't avoiding you," I said, but she stayed silent. "This stuff is just awkward for me." She finally stopped and sighed.

"Yeah, I understand," she said with a smile. This was good, we are on good terms now. "Oh my, I completely forgot! I need to get something for Gray. Keep following this road and it will get you back to the Clock Tower," she said quickly. I waved bye as she took off.

Upon reaching the Clock Tower, I found it silent (the usual). _I guess I should see Julius_. When I got into his room he looked up and seemed a bit... I'm not sure.

"Why didn't you come back last night?" He kinda yelled. Before I could answer, he started to say things like how dangerous it was out there and I got the hidden meaning. He really did care, he just used this weird quiet yelling to show it. I couldn't help myself, I was a teenage girl who's emotions (while I do try to keep them in line) can go awry. I started to cry. Julius stopped talking all together. I was caught up in the fact that I was crying that I didn't see how uncomfortable this was for him. So what did he do? He hugged me. It was silent, especially when I stopped crying. It was a peaceful moment...

"This is awkward." My stupid mouth had to ruin everything. Just as Julius let go, I hugged him. It had to be a strange impulse because I don't like giving or receiving hugs. "Thanks for caring." It felt good. Julius seemed even more uncomfortable so he coughed a little. So I let go and stood back. "Alright! I'm going to go make some coffee! And make a list of parts you need bought!" With that I ran out of the room and to the kitchen. I guess I would never see the small smile that crossed his lips.

I had finished the coffee and brought it to his room. Taking the list from his hands, I ran back out the door. Running around I picked up everything, then took a break on a bench. While I had my eyes close, I felt something soft touch my leg. Opening one eye I looked down to see the adorable sight of Peter in his bunny form. My cold ice chunk of a heart actually melted, a little. He hopped up next to me and held out an invitation. I guess that I should take it. So I took it from his cute little paws.

"That's an invitation to the ball at the Castle of Hearts! The Queen would really like it if you came." I thought for a moment. I would like to meet Vivaldi, but there was no way that I would go to this ball. I shook my head.

"I don't know Peter, I'm not a ball person. Heck, I've never been to one. Can I meet the Queen some other time?" I shouldn't of said that. He looked at me with teary eyes and he hugged me.

"But I really want you to come Sadie!" He looked at me with his big, ruby, anime eyes. I couldn't look away. I petted his soft fur.

"I'll think about it."

"Yay! With you there, Alice will definitely come and we'll dance and-." Now it just felt weird to hold a bunny talking about Alice.

"yeah, yeah... I got to get going," when I said that, Peter jumped off my lap.

"I'll see you in a few days!" he called out while taking off.

"I said I'll think about it. That was not a yes!" I yelled after him. Sighing, I walked back to the Clock Tower. When I go to Julius, he eyed the invitation in my hand.

"Is it that time already?"

"Eh?" I threw it on a table and placed the clock parts on his desk. "I don't have to go, do I?" He raised a brow at me.

"And what makes you think you can get out of it? You did get an invitation." I swayed dramatically while placing a hand on his desk.

"But you and I are similar, you don't have to go." He shook his head.

"As a role holder, I have no choice."

"But! But! I've never been to a ball before. Hell, when my school had dances I didn't go to them. I don't dance," I made sure my face was austere. "I. Do. Not. Dance." I repeated.

"Then you'll have to learn," he said. I ran to the door, opened it and turned around.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" And with that, I ran out of the Clock Tower. You may call this childish, I call it Fight or Flight of unhappinessness...

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tell me if this was a good idea to have so early. And what do you want to happen in between the ball and now? cause we all know the rules of the game, the more time you spend with a certain someone, the more their love grows. All I can tell you for certain is that there will be dance lessons. Who should teach Sadie to dance? Hoped this scene was good enough for you JuliusXAliceLover. I guess if i were to make a list of affection it would go like this.<p>

Boris- 3/4 of a heart

Julius - 1 heart

Ace - almost none

Nightmare- almost none

Gray- almost none

Joker- 3/5 of a heart

Elliot- almost none

Dee- almost none

Dum- almost none

Blood- none

Gowland- none

Peter- 3/4 of a heart. (the love of a friend, cuz we all know he love Alice :3


	11. KillKillKillKillKillKill

I want to tell you all about my dream before you can start reading. Alright, so for the most part, I can always remember my dreams. and one just so happened to involve Julius! So what this was, was like a game. Julius needed to sleep so I had to keep this army of mice from getting to him. So I was smacking them down the stairs and stuff. One got to him but I threw it out the window. I ended up winning then the Clock Tower blew up and me and Julius went on a picnic. I also remembered one from long ago. It was me, Alice, Ace, and Julius. We were camping and I was disguised as a guy. Idk why. Okay, enjoy the story :D

* * *

><p>Running.<p>

Running.

Running? Since when the hell do I run? I stopped running and took a deep breath. I felt kinda bad for yelling at Julius. So I was going to turn right around and go apologies, but something stopped me. It was a voice, one I sadly couldn't forget. My shoulders tensed up as someone touched me. I had the 'Oh shit' face on. You know, like when an anime character gets caught doing something, they slowly, creekly, turn their head around? Well that's what I did and I didn't like what I saw. It was, Joker. This was my punishment for yelling at Julius! Oh lord of whatever is here or mother nature! I am sorry! He had a smile, that was kinda creeperish.

"I thought I saw you once a little while ago, but you didn't come and say hello," his tone sounded a little sad. I am just a horrible person: yelling at people, not saying hello.

"Ah well, ya know. Stuff happens and... stuff." I really didn't know what to say. His handsome face was too close to mine and the awkwardness of the world had been condensed to a small bubble surrounding us. Damn, I need a better excuse to why I did blow off the circus. I can't just go_, "Well sir! I just don't like this place!" _I know! "You see, when I get a song in my head, it just stays there and I can't think of anything else. Therefore, it seemed like I completely ignored this place. And I shall warn you, this happens a lot," and that curse of mine was the reason I was in this damn place! I've been cussing to much in my head.

"I suppose I understand," he said. "I have something for you!" he stated rather excited. I had my "eh?" face on now. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the circus. I was starting to cry on the inside and praying; please let there be no clowns!

He set me down at his table and went into a tent that was near by. I thought, and thought, til I couldn't think no more! Should I stay, or should I run when he's not looking. After a while I realized that would be the jackass move and I should just wait. I heard some giggling behind me, and when I looked I saw these two kids looking at me. Now don't think I'm a horrible person, because I'm not. I just hate kids. Some of the monsters are fine, but most annoy me to no end. I scowled at them and they ran away. Then I realized something while they were running away. They took my bag! Those little bastard, buttmunching, fartknocking, little pricks! I'm going to kill them and hang them on a wall or something when I get my hands on them! So I took off after them, with the intent to kill. _Shizuo moment. Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill! _I screamed in my head as I rounded a corner of tents. I thought I lost them for a moment before I spotted the dead-meat running into a tent. When I entered the tent, I found it to be extremely strange. It wasn't the inside of a tent, it was a prison! I heard someone having a fit. So I ran forward and found Black Joker holding the two kids, with a pissed off look on his face. I stopped, trying to remember how I know who he was, then I did. _Oh yeah, creating world, derp. _He spotted me and he still looked pissed.

"If you could just give me those two, soicankillthem, I mean take them back to the circus," I said, the sweetest I could as my mouth twitched and the killing intent burned within me. The children looked at each other for a moment before begging Joker not to let me take them. I lurched forward, trying to wring my hands around their necks. Someone caught me however, and held me back. "Let me go! They took my bag." Somehow, I don't know how, but I got traded. Black Joker was now holding me while the children coward behind White Joker. White had my bag in his hand as he scolded the children who ran off, back to the circus. Black started to curse about how those kids and I were "making so much fucking noise" as he put it. White handed me my bag while apologing for the circus children. "Yeah, yeah, just tell them if they ever mess with me again, I'm going to gut them like a fish." I hope he got the message that I was pissed.

"Oh come on Sadie. They were just playing." he said. I turned slowly to both him and Black.

"Get this straight. I. Hate. Kids. There are very few that I like. AND those two! Just got put on my Next To Die list. Don't mess with me or you will be on it too." I was dead serious. I have a very long Next To Die list.

"What kind of threat is that bitch?" Black sneered.

"Shut the hell up. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise." I cursed back. The two of us had a glaring contest untill White coughed.

"I almost forgot to give this to you.

* * *

><p>Okay I got some assplaining to do since it's basically coming out of my ass. So I have one vote to spend time with Julius and for him to teach dancing. And one vote to have Elliot and the twins to teach dancing. I'm thinking of how to do both so PLEASE IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE JUST COMMENT ABOUT WHO SHE SHOULD SPEND TIME WITH! I mean really. Also, like I said, this chapter was pulled out of nowhere. I remember someone telling me they wanted Joker to get an upper hand. So what with whatever his gives to Sadie will somehow give him brownie points. i was thinking a necklace but I have no idea. Does anyone know what he could give? I will say, I'm a sucker for gems. Someone could give me just a chunk of emerald or sapphire and I'll be happy. Just find me a man with a great set of abs, gorgeous hair and a handsome face, overall delicious, like Shizuo or Ichigo *drools*... Okay I'm getting ahead of myself... Which makes me wonder... Do you think Joker has some amazing abs? I mean... Black is a warden so he has to work out to keep up with the prisoners and so does White. Sorry for causing nosebleeds and drooling. I would assume that everyone has great abs. Oh but Ichigo. He has the best abs<p> 


	12. Baila Nina!

Joker pulled out a box (from nowhere! Honest!) and handed it to me. Ah, a box, what I always wanted.

"Go ahead, open it," he sounded, so excited? Shouldn't I, the receiver, be more excited than the giver? Upon opening, I was taken back in awe. Inside, on top of red satin, was a beyond beautiful emerald necklace. This was one way to my heart, gems, and there was even bonus points for getting my birthstone.

"Wow," I said, awestruck. I looked up at with a raised brow. "Are you physic or a really good guesser?" He laughed and Black scoffed.

"I guess that means it was a good choice." I gave him my '_Really?'_ look.

"Ah, yeah, emerald just happens to be my birthstone." I said this, although any gem would have been great.

"Here," White said while picking the necklace up and hooking it around my neck. Black looked away, obliviously pissed that something like this was happening in his prison. "There." White took a step back to admire his choice. It was a little weird, but I was basking on cloud nine, thinking of my gorgeous new necklace. The weight in my hands lighten, so I looked up to see White pull out the satin from the box. It flowed down and revealed itself to be a dress. _Oh...shite. _"I didn't think that you had a dress yet, so I got you this." I blinked rapidly, it was amazing, but...

"Umm... how do I put this?" I thought for a moment. "I'm not going." White's face looked like it just fell off, while Black peered over his shoulder, in partial interest. "I hate dances, I hate being in large groups of people, I'm not a fan of dresses, and I really don't want to go."

"But-" White looked at me, I don't know what his eyes said, I lack that skill. I turned around and placed a hand on my chin.

"I think that stuff is stupid and pointless. I don't understand people and their need to be social." I shrugged while fanning out my hands. "Sounds like a bunch of bullcrap and a waste of time. Besides, I don't dance, that stuff is for girly girls." I felt hands on my shoulders as White whipped me around to face him. His face was uneasy, and kinda creeping me out.

"Well I could teach you to dance." It was a stalemate for a moment. This is when he finally got to see the face I made when someone makes a stupid comment. It wasn't a happy look.

"No! You can't make me!" Repeating those magic words, I took off running. I kept running till I was out of the circus, then I died against a tree. "Can't... go... on... so... weak..." There was some noise going on to my right, but I didn't care._ I'M DIEING HERE! GIVE ME SOME RESPECT AND LET ME DIE IN PEACE! _Something fuzzy and soft was hitting my face. I swatted it away before turning away. Opening one eye, I was greeting by the sight of Boris, right there. In front of my face. A few inches away. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and Boris coward away, covering his ears.

"Ouch, did you have to scream?" I tugged on his boa to get his attention.

"Yes. Yes I did. Now you know not to get all up in my face!" he stood up and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was dieing."

"What?"

"Never mind. What are you doing?" a grin crossed his lips.

"I was going to go see the twins. Wanna come?" I nodded and we were on our way to go see Dee and Dum. We talked about random things, like how I yelled at Julius. I still felt horrible, and told him not to mention it again. When we finally reached the gates, we saw and amusing scene. Elliot was yelling at the twins for killing something and leaving a mess and their duties. Dee was the first to see us, so he nudged his brother, who then spotted us as well. They let Elliot yell at them, because his back was to us. Just as we were behind him, the twins ran forward and took to both sides of me.

"Big sis! That mean old hare was yelling at us." I guess I should play the part.

"Is this true Elliot?" I sounded like a mother, scolding her children. His ears dropped and he looked at me with a open mouth.

"But-but they-."

"They were what Elliot?" I asked. He was silent while the twins snickered and Boris was laughing his ass off. "It's is right to scold little children like that Elliot!" The twins thought they won, hehe, they don't know me well then. "This is how you do it. Dee and Dum!" They both straightened up in front of me. "I see you were slacking on your duties! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We-" I didn't give them a chance.

"Wrong answer!" I grabbed both of their ears, and made them turn to face Elliot.

"NOW! Tell the man you are sorry for slacking off and that you will return to your duties." Through the numerous ows, and ouches, they stiffened out a sorry. I let go of their ears and smiled. "That's better."

"Hey, what's this?" I felt someone tug on my bag and I turned around to see Boris, holding the box from Joker. _How the hell did he sneak that into my bag?Oh great... Now I have two people I need to apologize to. _

"It's a box," I said. He just had to open it and take the dress out.

"Wow!" the twins gasped as Boris held it out in front of me. I looked at him with furrowed brows before taking it from him and placing it back into the box.

"It's rude to take things that aren't yours," I stated as Boris sighed.

"Where did you get it?"

"Doesn't matter," I replied.

"So that means big sis is going to the ball," Dum told Dee, who nodded.

"No. No it does not." I was then bombarded by sad faces of Boris, Dee and Dum.

"Why not?" They all wined. Elliot's head appeared above theirs, he too, wanted to know.

"I just don't... want to go. I hate dances." They misinterpreted it as, "I can't dance." Which was true, but it didn't turn out that way. I saw Elliot's ear twitch and a smile on his face.

"I can teach you," he said, but the twins cut in.

"No way newbie hare! We're teaching big sis!"

"No, I will. You guys are too short, and you're too tall." Boris told Elliot and the twins. Then the argument started, and then I some how ended up in a large room. First, it was Elliot, teaching me the steps. Then the twins cut it (cause they felt like it was their turn), and Boris was the tester. I stepped on everyone's feet a few times. I was pretty tired (after half an hour) so I just twirled around the twins. (Like Mori and Hunny!) I felt like crying because my feet hurt so much. Boris stopped us and held up a pair of heels, with his cheshire grin.

"Now I think you need to try dancing in these."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I fell to my knees. "Will the pain ever end?"

* * *

><p>Thank you to those who commented and told me what they wanted. ^^ as for the rest of you O^O# Y U NO COMMENT! Make me sad, make me real sad. T^T. please comment. I feel like there should be one more chapter of friendness before the ball. so there. help me decide what happens next chap. peace out<p> 


	13. Coffee and Cake

"I can't feel my feet. Nor can I walk in these shoes," I said while holding my hands out to keep my balance. I felt like Haruhi did in the third episode of Ouran Host Club, and walked like her too. Boris and the twins were laughing at me while Elliot was trying to help me stay standing.

"My, what do we have here? Elliot, you are far too tall to be her partner," it was Blood. I soon felt his gloved hands take mine. My legs shook because my feet hurt. Blood was surprisingly kind when it came to helping me dance. Since I stared at my feet the whole time I didn't hear him ask.

"Sadie," he repeated. I stopped altogether and looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a date for the ball?" this is when everyone else joined in.

"We'll be your date big sis!" the twins said. Boris pushed them away.

"No way she would want you little shrimps for a date," Boris said. This all started an argument, Blood and I watched as they fought and Elliot, who tried to put a word in.

"I'd rather not go. But if I had to, it would be... Julius!" I just remembered how I yelled at Julius and that I needed to say sorry!

"You would rather go with the clock maker?" Blood asked and Elliot looks slightly angry.

"No-I-! Argh! I have to go and say sorry!" I never knew that I could run in heels. Until I tripped and landed face first into the ground. I sat up, and stared at the ground. I just had too, I think it was about time to 'cleanse' myself. So I took a deep breath and screamed.

"!" I screamed until I ran out of breath, then I regained my breath before continuing to scream. It was the scene in Final Fantasy X with Tidus screaming all over again. I had stood up and stomped my feet, digging the heels into the ground. I was stressed. I was stressed out with this world, with these people; I just wanted to go home! I took of the shoes and threw them at a tree. The cold ground felt nice on my feet. After soaking up the coolness in one spot, I went to pick up the shoes. I spotted a tower, but I didn't think it was the Clock Tower. Still, I could get to the Clock Tower through the Clover Tower. So I limped, hopped, whatever, to the tower. When I reached the tower's door, Gray opened it up and looked surprise to see me. I was balancing on the balls of my heels and I let out a small, help. I soon found myself sitting in a comfy loveseat with a cup of tea, and ice for my feet.

"Thank you Gray. I never knew how painful and evil high heels were. Well I did... never mind. Thanks for the tea too." Especially after my outburst of craziness that you don't need to know about.

"No problem," he said kindly. I closed my eyes to relax myself more til something landed in my lap. Opening my opticals, I saw... a kitty!

"Ohmygosh! A kitty!" I began to pet the cat who snuggled close to me. It wasn't fat, which made me sad. For some reason, I love fat cats. They make me... happy. "Why does this cat have an eye-patch on?" I asked. Gray didn't have an answer for me, all did was watch as all the cats began to flock towards me. "Ah! I don't have any cat nip, I swear!" Soon I had a cat on top of my head, one on each shoulder and a bunch on my lap. Gray's face was priceless, and cute. "Come on Gray! Join the kitty fun!" I beckoned him. I didn't remember much about Gray, but I knew he liked the cats. So Gray sat next to me and half of the cats flew onto him. We had a good time, talking about randoms things and playing with cats. When my feet were finally walkable, I bid Gray an adieu and used the magical door. I opened it quietly before sticking my head out, looking both ways before coming out completely. I was wondering ways to make it up to Julius so I thought of trying to make the best coffee ever. Of course there would be no way for me to know what the best coffee would taste like since I don't like it. So when I got to the kitchen I stood looking at everything for some time till I started to randomly grab things that would go into coffee. Then I stopped, maybe he was hungry and would like something yummy to eat with his coffee. I thought of a delicious coffee cake my grandma once made. I flipped through the cook books and found one that sounded amazing. Hoping that my cooking class skills wouldn't fail me, I set out quietly to get the ingredients.

Upon reentering the Clock Tower, groceries in hand, I found Ace, standing there.

"Ah? Ace?" he turned to me with a smile. "Not to be mean, but you look lost..." then I noticed a tent set up in the middle of the hall. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I hissed as I used my free hand to point to the tent. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's getting late so-" I cut him off.

"You could just one of the rooms," I said.

"Yeah, but I like camping." I felt myself sigh and registered the growl that came from his stomach.

"Right well, I'm going to make something so just... hold tight." Ace felt like he had to follow me and watch me cook. At one point I told him to stop watching me because it was creeping me out. That is when I had a really awkward situation with Ace. When I turned around I found Ace right in front of me. He was way too close and I was starting to feel the effects of hyperventilation.

"You're a lot different than Alice." That comment made no sense to why he had to say it right by me.

"Ah, yeah. That kinda happens when you are human. That was a very stupid comment. Now move or I'll punch you in the larynx," he stared at me for a moment before laughing and ruffling my hair, like you would a little kid. I knew he was a lot taller than me... but he didn't have to treat me like I was a midget. (no offense to those who are vertically challenged.)

"You're really funny!... What's a larynx?" I slapped my forehead in aggravation.

"It's your voice box. Right here, "I said, pointing to my throat.

"Oh. Haha!" Ace that stupid head! "What I meant was that you guys wear different clothes and act different." I put on a face that said, 'That was stupid.' "Why don't you wear dresses like her?" he asked while sitting back down at the table.

"Cause they are stupid," I replied while getting back to work. I froze when I heard his next comment.

"I think you would look good in one." Oh, how could you forget! Stupid Sadie. Ace is a pervert! I mentally slapped myself multiple times. Thank the heavens that Julius just happened to walk in and I yelled "Foods ready!" After we finished eating, I kicked Ace out, saying that I needed to talk to Julius. He gave a suggestive smile, so I motioned a punch to the throat. So when I finally got him out, I turned to Julius and said really loudly, that I was sorry for yelling at him. He stared at me for a few moments before sighing. I peeked at him through my bangs. "I... learned to dance. El- Boris! Boris taught me." I didn't want to say Elliot because I remember Elliot's hate for Julius, and I wasn't sure of his feelings. Julius sighed again and shook his head.

"The cat? I didn't think he could teach anyone anything." My check puffed out in a childish way.

"Don't say that about Boris."

"I guess I'll just have to test his teaching skills."

So there we were. Me and Julius. Dancing in the kitchen. He was surprised that I could dance. I only stepped on his feet twice, and it didn't hurt because I was barefoot. I didn't realize how much I should have dread this moment.

I sealed my fate. I was going to the ball.

* * *

><p>Comment my peps! It keeps me going. Like i've said previously, tell me an event and person you want to see happen. AFFECTION LIST<p>

Boris- 2 1/2 of a heart

Julius - 2 3/4 heart

Ace - 1/9

Nightmare- almost none

Gray- 1/4

Joker- 2 1/2 of a heart

Elliot- 1/2

Dee- 1/2

Dum- 1/2

Blood- none

Gowland- none

Peter- 1 1/2 of a heart. (the love of a friend, cuz we all know he love Alice :3


	14. Dance Until We Die

It was like any other morning. I was sleeping, Julius working. The extra time that I got to snooze was like heaven…. Until a certain, stupid knight came in and woke me up. I didn't know that if you poked me in the side while I was sleeping, that I would punch you in the face and fall back asleep. It wasn't till Julius woke me up to leave, did I see the faint red mark on Ace's cheek.

"What happened to him?" I asked Julius. All he did was sigh.

"Come on Sadie, aren't you ready yet?" I heard Ace call. I turned to see him in a white suit and Julius in a black one. I felt a sweat drop form.

"Ace… you look, ah…. what's the appropriate word?"

"Handsome? Amazing?" I shook my head and waved my hand.

"Well have fun at the party," I said while walking away. Ace grabbed my hand, twirling me around. Suddenly I was in a crimson dress. My face held the WTF as I looked down at myself. "What just happened? I'm scared." Julius gave Ace some sort of signal ( a nod of the head) and Ace lifted me up. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I PUNCH YOU AGAIN!" Ace didn't listen to me and started to walk out of the Clock Tower. My attempts to jump down and run away were in vain. So I sort of, excepted my fate as I swayed back and forth from Ace's shoulder. Ace had gotten us hopelessly lost and Julius regretted letting him lead the way. When we finally reached the castle, I felt sick from the swinging and we had to stand out there for a while till my stomach decided not to force all of it's contents out. Then the dreaded moment where Julius, Ace, and I entered the castle. I was tempted to latch onto Julius, and in the end, I did. A woman in a red dress and royal purple hair was sitting on the throne with a meek looking king next to her. Vivaldi. The doors behind us were shut and I felt the claustrophobia set in. Vivaldi began to make a speech and the light had dimmed. When she finished, lights came back on and everyone started dancing. I looked around to see that I was alone! Julius was far away by the windows, looking grim, with a goofy Ace standing next to him, downing drinks. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked around in horror. I let out the biggest sigh of relief when I saw that it was Alice.

"Wow, you look amazing! And that necklace! Where did you get it?" Alice asked. I forgotten about the emerald beauty around my neck.

"Oh this," I started to laugh nervously. Suddenly I was twirled around again and came face to face with the punk cat.

"Hey there," he said sly. I felt weird. Dee and Dum were with him and it was like they were comparing me and Alice. Alice a baby blue dress that was rather puffy while I stood there in a crimson, slim fitting then it was layered on the bottom. It kind of reminded me of Madame Red's dress, I loved that dress and Madame Red. It didn't help that there was a noticeable size difference between Alice and I. If you get my drift. ( )( ) ( ) ( )

"Come on, let's dance big sis." Dee called as he took my arm and Dum took Alice's. Boris's ears flatted as he said that he wanted to dance with us before them. "No way cat, we called them first," the twins said. Some faceless people came around and said that we should do a group dance.

"A what?" I said, but was whisked into the circle. After that I danced with Dee, Dum, and finally Boris. During our dance, I couldn't help but stare.

"What are you looking at?" He asked with a cute cock of his head to the left. His ears twitched. He gave me a suggestive look that said, I'm sexy and I know it. I laughed on the inside.

" I was wondering how soft your ears are," I said, rather randomly. He seemed a little down by this. "Cause one thing I've noticed in the cats back home is that they have this really soft spot of fur behind their ears." I was JUST about to reach up and touch his ears when Elliot appeared. Boris was annoyed that he came and asked to steal me for a dance, but I didn't notice.

"Of course master! I shall show you how much I've learn," I said stupidly. Yes wee grasshopper, you have done well. I felt like an old Chinese man would come out and say. While we dance, I wondered the same thing that I did with Boris. A while after we started, Elliot noticed that I was close to tears from the pain that emanated from my feet. He let me leave and I thanked him. Before I could make it to Julius, someone grabbed my hand.

"You look stunning in that dress." I turned my pale face to see Joker, looking surprisingly handsome in a tux. "So you did come after all." I hung my head in defeat.

"I had no choice. Ace picked me up and got us so lost that there would have been no chance for me to get back to the tower." A song had just finished and another one had started.

"May I have this dance?" He held his hand out for me. I sighed and excepted. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, since I thought my face would be darker than my hair and I stared at our feet, the thought of embarrassing myself had vanished and I just concentrated on dancing.

"Are our shoes that interesting?" He asked, with a hint of a chuckle behind his tone. I looked up.

"Did you say something?' That was when I stepped on his foot. He didn't make a face of pain but I had realized what I had done."AH! I'm sorry!" He only laughed. Then was when I noticed something, didn't Joker have one of his ears pierced? I forgot that thought when a feeling of pain shot through me. I hunched over and tried to find some way to stop the pain in my feet. "I'm sorry, I don't really ever wear heels or dresses for that this really hurts." The frown that graced his face seemed...oddly normal. I don't ever remember seeing Joker frown. "I'm really sorry, but can I go sit for a bit?" I actually asked him, like his thoughts mattered. He nodded and I hobbled away. I made my way to Julius and had a drink shoved in my face by Ace.

"Here you should try this." One sniff and I could smell alcohol.

"No, I don't drink alcohol and you shouldn't either." He gave me a strange look. "Alcohol is a depressant drug that causes millions of deaths. Besides back home we can't drink till we are 21." He gave me a face of shock.

"Really! That has to suck."

"No I think it is fine. Mostly stupid people drink would you want to waste a good time by waking up in the morning with a hangover." I noticed Julius's face was very pale.

"Julius, are you alright? Should we leave?" Before he could say anything, a voice cut in.

"You can not leave until we have met you properly." Behind me was Vivaldi. Just out of curtisy and memory of how you should act around royalty, I did a small curtsey

"I'm sorry your highness." She stared at me for a moment before leading me away so we could speak in private. "We wish to speak to you privately, away from the noise." On our way out of the ball room, I saw Joker again. _Weird, there is something... added? Or is it missing? _She took me to a room that I fell in love with.

"This is the most beautiful room I have ever laid eyes on."

"We are glad you like it. You like stuff animals as well?" I sat down with her at a table and grabbed an adorable black and white kitten.

"I do. I love stuff animals." She smiled.

"We may be cold and cruel outside for everyone, but we keep this room secret for us."

"Your majesty-"

"Please, call us Vivaldi." I felt embarrassed.

"Vivaldi... were did you get that!" I pointed to the amazingness in the corner. There stood/sat a giant teddy bear the height of the room.

"Do you like that?" I was close to tears.

"It's so beautiful. It had always been my dream to own a stuffed animal the size of a room." We sat and spoke of different things, like how my night was time had gone by and the party was done. I said good bye to Vivaldi and returned to Julius who looked like he got hit by a bowling ball. So Ace and I helped him home. It wasn't that bad of a night...

DOESN'T ME THAT I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!

* * *

><p>I would like to give my thanks to everyone who comments and favs and alerts this story. It really means a lot. This is actually the longest story that I've written. And it's thanks to you guys! I have a problem were I start a story but don't finish it and barely get passed the first or second chap. coughipromisecough. o boy. So comments of stuff is awesome and makes me happier than ever. Hope you liked it and comment to help the next chap come out faster! WOOOT<p> 


	15. Summerboy

Do you ever get this, like when you're listening to a song and your looking at something. Like you link the two together? well that's were the title comes from. I would listen to Lady Gaga's Summerboy while looking at Boris pictures. enjoy. Oh, and I don't own HNKNA, Quinrose does. I wish we were homies though. Don't forget to read The Illness, a side story to this. three chaps so far

* * *

><p>The morning after the ball was boring, which I didn't mind for once. Instead, I slept, until that cat boy decided that I didn't need to sleep. What was with these people? Can't I get a wink of sleep around them? How he woke me was something weird. I'm guessing he crawled under the covers and just laid there for a moment, staring at me. Reminds me of my teacher when he told us he would sit in a chair next to his sleeping roommate in college. He got rid of him in a year because of that.<p>

Anyways, I felt something soft sweeping over my legs. It tickled and I opened my eyes to meet Boris. I screamed and jumped out of bed and onto the floor. He laughed historically at me as I rubbed my sore buttocks. I stood up furious, shaking my fist.

"Give me a good reason to why I shouldn't punch you?" He just kept on a grin as he laid on his stomach.

"Cause, I've come to bring you to the Amusement Park." I stared blankly at him.

"Ah right. Now which side should I punch?" He sat up and waved his arms around.

"Hey now, no need to be violent. I have a surprise for you." Boris then grabbed my arm and tried pulling me out of my room.

"Wait! I need to get dressed." He sighed and turned to me. I saw him assessing my outfit and bed head. He then proceeded to go to the closet and rummage through it. "What are you doing? I was just going to put these pants on." He shook his head.

"The Amusement Park is in the summer season, you'll roast." I lifted up a pair of shorts.

"Shorts then." He shook his head again and pulled out a teal sundress.

"No way. I've worn enough dresses to last me more than a life time." Boris stole my short and threw the dress at me. "Hey give me those back! They're my only clean pair!" I reached for them, but somehow, Boris seemed to have grown a few inches and held them high above my head. "Not cool dude." He laughed at me and got really close to my face. My eyes widen as I saw his arm make a motion. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

He did it. He threw my shorts out the window! I ran after them, but it was too late. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I thought we were friends shorts! Come back!" I begged the clothing article, that sat high in a tree. I guess I had no choice. I yelled at Boris to get out and I stubbornly put on the dress... but didn't forget the other shorts that I would wear under it. I was still mad at Boris, but when I saw him, he said he was sorry and gave me adorable kitty eyes. I couldn't help it. I then went to tell Julius that I was leaving, but he wasn't in his office. "That's weird, Julius never leaves his room." Boris convinced me that he was probably somewhere in the tower, I left with him. When we crossed into the Amusement park area, I felt the heat.

"Come on Sadie, it isn't too much farther," Boris called from ahead.

"No. Go without me, save yourself. Can't breath!" I fell over. I hated, and I mean it, I hated summer. I sweated like a pig and felt like I was on fire. Boris sighed and helped me up. We then walked to the Amusement park, which was basically converted into a water park.

"Ta da!" Boris held his arms out.

"I don't like water parks either." He looked at me with complete and utter shock.

"What! How could you not like water parks!" He asked.

"I think it's gross to swim in water where other people have and... actually that statement wasn't the best. See, I never learned to swim and I don't want to." Boris looked at me in awe.

"What?" I gave him a strange look. "Your a cat... Don't tell me that your one of the rare ones that actually likes water?" He was a little irked by my comment, but it looked like he didn't really have a comeback. I then spotted Julius and Ace. "Woah, ahhh what's going on here?" Julius looked embarrassed and really unhappy, but Ace was loving it.

"Hey Sadie you came too." He said. I looked around and saw the other role holders.

"What the hell is going on here?" Boris scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see..." He tried to say.

"Its the Summer Festival." The voice came from behind us, and turned to be Gowland. "Each territory holds an event and invites all the other role holders to it. The ball was the Heart Castles. Now it's the Amusement Parks turn." Suddenly I saw all the male role holders, shirtless. Through scanning the crowds, I saw Alice trying to fend off Peter, who was trying to hug her.

"Well then, have fun. I'm returning to the tower to take a shower and go back to sleep." When I tried to leave, Boris and Pierce (who came out of nowhere!) latched onto my arms and legs.

"Don't go, chu!" Pierce said cutely. The heat from their bodies was killing me.

"OKAY JUST LET ME GO!" I quickly shoved them off and tried to fan myself off.

"I guess you'll need a swimsuit." Gowland said with a hand on his chin. He then summoned some female workers and told them to get me a swimsuit.

"No I'm fine," I tried to assure the women who were pushing me towards somewhere. "I tell ya, I'm fine." But I didn't win. So I sat in a room with a bunch a female swimsuits. I suddenly felt like Haruhi in Ouran Host Club. "No way would I wear that!" "That's too reveling!" "I hate pink." "That is not even a swimsuit! It's some foreign anomaly." When they finally found something I like, I didn't fit in it! Cries! Stupid boobs! You shouldn't exist! I ended up finding out many of them wouldn't fit. In my world, I didn't have a chest! But why! Why did this evil, diabolical world give me one? One of the ladies finally pulled up a black and red swimsuit that had a checker pattern. Sadly, it was a two piece. I didn't like showing so much skin. That's what whores do... or people with really nice bodies. But I was forced into this... configuration of cloth that covered a majority of the bust area, but allowed a large amount of cleavage to be shown. I manage to compromise to get those small short bottoms. They then pushed me out of the dressing room. I had some luck then, no one was around, so I slipped the dress back over my head. Then I tied my hair up in a messy bun/ponytail. That was when I heard some screaming.

"Blood!" It was Gowland. There were some gun shots so I crouched down by the wall of the building. It went silent, and I peered around the corner.

"He isn't there is he?" I let out a yelp and looked at who ever dare startle me! It was Blood, (That's a surprise! I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from that surprise)

"Don't do that." I was dead serious, but no one took me that way. Blood sighed and leaned against the wall.

"He is so troublesome." After he said that, he stood up. "And by the way, nice swimsuit." My face flushed and my jaw dropped. I shook my fist at him as he walked away. After I got tired of fist shaking, I stood up and walked... somewhere. I didn't know where I was going, but I got a reminder where I was when a cool splash of water hit me in the back.

"There you are!" It was Boris (that devil cat), with a large water gun in his hand.

"Shoot me again, and you are dead." I threaten him. A smirk appeared and he took aim at me. "Boris if you-" Water hit me in the chest, and I glared at him. I held up my hand with three fingers up. He tilted his head in confusion but seemed to understand when I counted down. He shot off in a direction as I got to one finger and I ran after him. We ran passed Gowland, who yelled no running. Me, being me, got tired and found myself a bucket full of water balloons. When Boris came in sight, I drew back my arm and threw it as hard as I could. The most surprising thing happened and it actually hit Boris, square in the back of the head. I burst out laughing and grabbed my side in pain. He turned back to me, with a glint in his eye and turned. I grabbed the bucket and ducked, only getting hit a little by his shot. Thus the war between us started. Pierce had gotten shot by Boris and I dragged him on my side. I enlisted his help in getting more balloons.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Boris called out while refilling his gun.

"Alls fair in love and war my dear!" I called out to Boris as Pierce handed me another bucket. I had him pick up one and we threw them at the same time. The completely missed and hit someone that I didn't even know was there.

"What the fuck!" I heard the voice of Black Joker scream. Wait... I didn't know he could be out of the prison? I ducked behind the wall that Pierce and I had made our safe place. I held Pierce close and had to put my hand over his mouth because he was making squeaks.

"What just happened?" Came the voice of White Joker. I motioned for Pierce to make his way in the opposite way they were in and we crept off. We could breath a sigh of relief when we made quite some ways away and we found Alice talking with Vivaldi.

"Sadie!" Alice said happily when she saw me.

"Sadie, we are glad you are here. But why do you wear such clothing?" Vivaldi asked, meaning about the soaking wet dress that was basically useless.

"Well, you see... " Ace appeared out of nowhere and hooked an arm around my neck.

"Yeah! We all want to see your swimsuit," he said. I looked away with my mouth twitching.

"You would like that wouldn't you, you pervert," I said. He held his hand over his bare chest.

"Why would you say such a thing? We just want to see your-" I punched him in the shoulder. He let me go and rubbed him arm, faking pain.

"I say no."

"But we want to see it too big sis!" I heard behind me. I looked at the twins, who were grinning at me.

"Does saying no more than once, give it more power? If so, nononononononononononononono **deep breath** NO!" I yelled. They launched at me and tried to take the dress off. "What! Stop! Argh!" Their projection of themselves caused me to slip and fall into the water. I registered that this was near the deep end and I couldn't touch the bottom. There was a muffled screaming overhead and someone dove in. Someone, actually two people grabbed my arms and pulled me up. When my head broke the water I gasped greedily for air. It was Elliot and Boris who saved me. Elliot hooked his arm around my waist to keep me up and Boris got out. He held his arms out and Elliot helped me get to the edge. Once there, I grabbed onto Boris's arms and was propelled out of the water. I sat on the edge, coughing out the water I had in my lungs.

"We're so sorry big sis!" The twins cried. I had to take deep breaths to calm myself down. "We didn't know you couldn't swim." Elliot got out and started to yell at them. I got up and hugged Elliot. That had suddenly shut him up. Then I hugged Boris.

"Thanks guys. It's scary down there." That was when I noticed everyone was there. And then...haha... then I noticed that the twins succeeded in taking the dress off. But the feeling of almost drowning was still deep in my nerves. Beside, there was a weird feeling in my body that left me shaking. Everyone... had this look on their face. Although their faces were different, it was the same look. I guess, it was... worry...fear? Alice ran to me and hugged me. My expression was a look of my mouth being slightly open, my eyes wide with surprise, and eye brows arched high to the heavens. She was shaking... or maybe it was just me, but never the less, I patted her back. "I'm fine." I told her and everyone. She didn't let me go though. I was grateful. Grateful, in that one moment, that my hair was dripping water down my face, masking my tears.

* * *

><p>After that fiasco, I dried off and sat down at one of the table with the umbrellas. Vivaldi, and Alice sat with me. Workers brought me something to drink and some sweets. Everyone was still around, as if on guard, waiting to prevent something like that from happening. The twins had actually set off to find something, like an apology gift. Julius looked tired as every, and worrying did not help him either.<p>

"Are you sure that you are fine?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, it's not like that hasn't happened before." She and those around looked at me in shock. I waved my hands around quickly and tried to explain. "You see, my brother has always tried to drown me but my parents would save me. And ya know, my family is weird and jokers and think it's funny to through their daughter than can not swim into the deep end. But they make sure it's not that deep and that there is someone to make sure I don't drown." Alice gasped.

"How dare they! Shall we behead your brother?" it was so tempting to say yes to Vivaldi.

"No, no. I've done somethings to get back at him. He is just a foul mouth, condescending jackass whom our family has gotten used to." I told them.

"What have you done to get back at him?" Boris asked. I scratched the side of my face, wondering if I should tell them of that one time...

"Well, you see, he got me really angry when we were little kids. So... I kinda smashed his face into a table, chipping his two front teeth." They all gawked at me.

"You actually did that!" Boris said in surprise.

"Well, he deserves everything that comes to him these days. If you guys ever met him, you would have probably killed him." I told them my honest opinion of that bastard that lives in the basement of my humble abode.

"I can't imagine hating my sibling like that," Alice said while looking down at her hands. _Yeah, she could_. I bet secretly, she hated her prefect older sister. My brothers weren't prefect, in fact, far from it. Time had decided to make it night and everyone was getting ready to watch the fireworks. I sat with Boris and Alice on top of a hill. We invited Pierce but he was too afraid of Boris, since he had hit Boris repeatedly with water balloons, right in the face, during our war. I was in between my companions and Boris had laid his boa down for us to rest our head on. It was so soft that I thought I was going to fall asleep but the ribcage rattling booms kept me awake. When they were done, I gave Boris another hug of thanks and went to find Julius, since he had told me to met him so we could go back to the tower. On the way back, I asked Julius who's party thing was next. He stated that it was the Hatter's Mansion turn. Then I asked if the Clock Tower did anything.

"No, we just combine the two towers when it comes to that."

Today was a pretty good day, other than almost dieing... I was just afraid what the Hatter territory was going to offer us.

* * *

><p>Well, this might be the longest chapter! So yeah, I'm not sure were the idea came from. I guess I just wanted a way to interact with everyone at once. This was many a Boris and Pierce interaction though. And yes, if you are wondering, I did smash my brothers face into a table. Remember, this Sadie (points to computer), is based of of this Sadie (points to self). He just got me really mad! I think it had to do with something like he wouldn't get off the computer and it was my turn. I have come up with an idea for the Hatter's party thing, but not Clover Tower... omg just thought of this. a snow sculpture tournament! Idk, tell me if ya like it.<p>

I'm also so thinking... WHO SHOULD MEH FIRST SMOOCH BE! The top pick is either between Joker, or Boris. And I _guess_ if you are extremely passionate and can give me an argument to having it be someone else, i'll think about it. but you got to be pretty fricking convincing. I would like a couple of yall to say it. like... idk 5? I hope that's not to much to ask for since there is a whole crap load of you guys, which you don't even know how much i appreciate, who read this. So you all might want to check on the reviews to make sure your preference is winning. if not, vote. Thank you for your time.

And I hope you are having a fantastic day.


	16. My head!

NOTE I found that a little bit was missing so i added it. It should make more sense.

* * *

><p>I was surprised. Surprised at the fact that Ace, our Ace. The getting always lost, crazy, stupid, yet lovable Ace, was wearing a suit of armor and riding a white horse. Talk about your knight in shining armor coming to take you away on his white steed.<p>

"Ah...Ace, what is going on?" I asked him. He grinned and jumped down from the horse.

"Didn't Julius tell you? Its the Autumn Festival in the Hatter's territory... You're not going in that, are you?" He pointed to my sleeping clothes. Yeah, the boob woke me up.

"AHHHH!... What am I suppose to go in and why are you dressed like that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a knight," he said. There was an awkward silence where I just glared at him. Julius exited his office to see this lovely sight.

"Julius, Ace is speaking dumb again!" I told him. He shook his head and waved us away.

"Just get her a costume Ace," he said. I was confused.

"Costume? Autumn... OH! A Halloween thing?" I asked and Julius nodded.

"Come on, lets go to the castle," Ace reached his hand out. I stared at him for a moment.

"If I'm going to the castle with you, I'm driving."

"Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"YES I HAVE!"

So after a while of feeling sick from the horse jumping over a few obstacles and getting it to go the right way, we made our way to the castle. I elbowed Ace in the jaw because his hands would drift lower than my waist. I only rode once with another person so it felt weird. So when we were to dismount, Ace got off and didn't help me. He snickered when he saw how I was trying to figure out a way down.

"Ace... no Peter!" I screamed when I saw the bunny man. His ears twitched as he turned towards us. "Help me!" He stared at me for a few moments (because I was waving my arms around like a moron) before he decided to help me down. "Thank you good sir, you are much more knightlier than that half baked one over then."

"Awe, Sadie, you're so mean," Ace said.

"What are you going as Peter? To that party thing.." I said, ignoring Ace. "Don't tell me... a man with rabbit ears! I'm so good." His ears fell.

"I'm not sure. I wanted to go as something my Alice would like." I placed a hand on my chin.

"Do you know what she is going as?" I asked.

"I know!" We both ignored Ace.

"No I don't. I wonder... I think she would beautiful as a princess." I sweat dropped at his comment.

"She is going as a fairy!" Ace said as he stood besides me. Peter then started to swoon about how cute she would look. I paused and pictured Peter as... Peter Pan. I couldn't keep in my laughter as I held my gut. Ace looked at us both in confusion, for Peter was still on the Alice topic and my laughter. "What are you laughing about?" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Peter in tights." Ace held a straight face for a few seconds before laughing.

"What is all this noise!" Came a loud voice from behind us. Vivaldi was looking at Peter and Ace in displeasure, but seemed to brighten a bit when seeing me. "Peter you have work to do, and Ace... go get lost. Sadie, come with us. We wish to help you pick out a costume." I was still laughing as Vivaldi pulled me away. We ended up in a room full of clothes like fluffy dresses to other stuff. "We do not know what we are going to be, but you will help us, right?" She asked and I nodded. Looking through the costumes, I found nothing but crap. I tried to think of something that she could be, then it hit me. I'm so brilliant, it hurts. There was a simple white strapless dress that had a slit going up the side. I spotted a long white cloth and there was an arrangement of accessories. I picked up a gold heart pin and a gold circlet that had a red heart gem dangling down, and I showed it all to Vivaldi.

"We are confused," she said.

"Here, put on this dress." After I got her in the dress, I draped the cloth around her to make it into a toga. I pined the open ends together and put the circlet on her head. "There," I took a step back. "You are the goddess of love, Aphrodite." She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"We like it. Now it is your turn." I didn't really know what I wanted to be. I just looked at myself in the mirror and saw Celty's face... Celty's face... CELTY'S FACE. I can be Celty! And by being Celty, I'll be a Dullahan! What I've always wanted! I asked for some armor, and Vivaldi was confused to why. I told her I wanted to be a mythical being from my world, a Dullahan. "What is that?" She asked.

"A headless horse man who rides around on his horse at night and only stops to call out the name of someone who is going to die." I said rather cheerfully. She blinked at me and had maids get some armor.

"We wish to see what you mean." I put on the armor in a way that I could hold my head down in the armor and I strutted around the room before tripping. Vivaldi laughed and said, "You say that they ride a horse." Soon I found myself in a stable that I didn't even know that existed. But there, I saw it. A beautiful black stallion.

"He's beautiful!" I said with big eyes and tears.

"He does not like anyone, but maybe he will like you," Vivaldi said. I approached him slowly. He raised his head at me and seemed to be confused to see a girl in armor and a cape.

"Hello there," I used my softest tone. He eyed me as I placed a hand on his muzzle. "I shall call you Odin, after the king of the Norse gods." He seemed pleased with the name and allowed me to pet him.

"We are shocked to see him allow someone to touch him."

"I don't know why, but horses like me. I think it's my hair, it looks yummy to them." I said as took a brush to take out the knots in his mane.

"It seems to be that time. We would like it if you joined us for tea." I nodded and finished with Odin.

"I'll be back," I told him and he gave a nod of acknowledgment.

We sat down in the garden in the twilight, drinking tea and admiring the silence.

"Tell us of this goddess," Vivaldi asked.

"Well in an ancient cultures, they believed in many gods and goddess. One particular one, the Greeks, they had a goddess know as Aphrodite. She was known as the goddess of love and beauty."

"We like the sound of that," Vivaldi said. Just then the sky darkened to night. "You will stay here and come with us to the festival tomorrow." Vivaldi then got up and told a maid to show me to a room.

The next day came and I suited myself up. I needed help saddling up Odin, but when that was done I pulled the hood over my head to completely cover my face in darkness. I rode beside Ace and Vivaldi, who was in a carriage. I lagged behind, I wanted to make my entrance, epic. I made Odin rush forward when the mansion was in view and I saw everyone outside. They were all surprised as I approached. I didn't do it on purpose but Odin reared up, making it so I had to hold the bucket that I had with me in one hand and hold on tight with the other.

"Who-... Sadie?" I heard Alice say. I was able to weasel my way off Odin, all though the landing hurt my knees. Before I took my hood off, I ducked my head down and pushed up the armor.

"What are you?" I heard someone ask. I popped my head back up and responsed.

"I'm a Dullahan." I told everyone. "A Dullahan is a headless knight who rides a black horse," I motioned to the horse behind me. "And they ride in search of people on their death beds. And for those who carelessly opened their doors." I picked up the bucket and threw it in a way that no body would get wet. "They were met with a bucket full of fresh blood."

"Ah... that wasn't real blood was it?" Boris asked. I looked at him, he didn't seem too different. I'm guessing he is a werecat. I grinned as I pulled my hood back up to cover my face in darkness.

"I am a Dullahan right?" I laughed as Boris's face, along with others, paled. I then shook the hood off my head to show that I was smiling. "I'm kidding. Colored water, but it got you all good!" I laughed.

"That's not very nice," Alice told me. She looked weird with her hair up and in a short green dress. I just laughed again and used this time to look at everyone else. Blood was a vampire (how ironic), Elliot was a mummy, Dee was a werewolf while Dum was some sort of pumpkin monster. Gowland had on fancy clothes, like a Duke (yup, that literal), and Pierce had on a cute outfit with a teacup to replace his hat (how fitting, since he is the dormouse.) Julius hadn't changed clothes and just looked annoyed. Joker had also not changed. I pointed to them with separate hands.

"You two didn't change," I said.

"Isn't it obvious bitch? We're a jester," Black said from his place in the mask. White put his hand over the mask and apologize, but just received glares from everyone else except Alice and me.

"Well Julius?" I turned to him. He coughed.

"I don't have anything." I stood there a moment then pointed at him.

"I've got something! You're Father Time." After my deduction, Blood cleared his throat and asked for everyone to go to the endless tea table. Dee and Dum wanted to sit by me and ask me more questions about a Dullahan, like what kind of weapons do they use. I told them a human spine or in Celty's case, a scythe formed from the shadows. They ooo'd and awe'd. But I actually was stuck by Joker and Boris. What are the odds of that?

"Hey Sadie, where did you get that horse?" Boris asked. I looked at him with complete and under happiness, like I wanted someone to ask me about my new friend.

"Do you like him? I was at the castle yesterday and Vivaldi showed me this gorgeous horse. I named him Odin." It was if upon saying his name, did the horse appear from behind me.

"Sadie, can you please tie your horse up," Blood asked. I protectively hugged Odin and said, "No way! He stays with me or I leave too. He is apart of my costume as well." Blood sighed. "Who else would I ride on to find those on their death beds. No one but Odin." I continued on my tangent, more for myself than others.

When night time came, everyone was to go into the ballroom to continue the festival. I stayed by the windows to be by Odin, who poked his head in.

"Sadie," I heard behind me. It was Joker.

"Yeah, do you need something?" He sighed at my comment.

"I didn't get to see you much during the ball, nor did I see you at the amusement park, and you haven't visited since..." I waved my hand around to show I got the point.

"I'm only one person." I saw Alice making her way towards me. Just as she reached me the lights suddenly went out. The clouds had passed over the moon, causing complete darkness. I heard this strange, faint chanting of a language I didn't know. I then felt this tingling in my body, mainly on my neck. I gasped for breath, but it didn't feel right. For a moment, my body was frozen and I felt like I had went unconscious. The lights faintly flickered and I awoke to find myself on the ground. Everyone was making so much noise, they all felt so loud. I suddenly felt cold, then normal.

_"What is the matter?" _I heard someone say as I burst up from my position. That's when I realized something was missing. Something precious, something irreplaceable. I was confused, disoriented. Where was I? Who am I?

...

Ah yes, I'm Sadie. I'm at the Hatter's Mansion. And my neck hurt...just my neck? I reached up and froze. My hands began to shake and so did the rest of my body.

_My head..._

_My head-_

_My head! _I looked around frantically.

_Where is my head? _I screamed it. I screamed, but no one heard me. Upon turning to the windows, in my reflection, I saw nothing. Just black smoke rising from my neck. I held my hands in front of me as the memory of looking at the manga where Celty was missing her head. I always wanted to be a Dullahan...but... now. I did not want to be! My head... I knew how she felt. I never thought that something that had been attached to me for my whole life, could go missing! I never would have known this emptiness, this feeling from losing my head. We never think about it, it's always there. But now, now that my head is gone... I didn't know what to do. But I could feel this pulling, this sense that my head was near.

People were still screaming. Had they seen that my head was gone? No, it was something else. But they were all moving that I couldn't tell. It was making me mad. Their screaming...

_Shut up!_ I screamed as I felt this rush of thick air run down my arms. Suddenly everyone had stopped and I saw that there was this thick black substance that was on the ground, trapping everyone. That's when they noticed.

"Sadie! Your head!" Alice screamed. I turned to her, her body was glowing and her wings fluttered. With a wave of my hand, I dismissed the shadows and Alice started to float. She was scared and people were trying to keep her grounded. But... I didn't care about her.

_Where is my head? _This pain. Odin, he had never left my side. He too, had been transformed into a horse of a Dullahan. His eyes were red and black smoke came out of his mouth. He had become my ever loyal compaion. I pet his muzzle, trying to calm myself, when I heard more screaming.

"Sadie!" Boris had not changed in appearance much and I saw that Dee was a werewolf and Dum was a ghoul that had a pumpkin for a head. "Something happened and I think-" I wanted to speak but I couldn't. I slapped my right hand on my left then motioned writing. I had forgotten about Joker, who somehow got a pen and paper.

_Everyone seems to have turned into whatever they were wearing. _I wrote and showed it to them. I then also was only able to write, _My head_... before I before I felt this pull. I felt like my head was moving! Someone had it! I jumped out of the window and hopped on Odin. He let out a low, echoing neigh as I pulled him off in a direction, one that I felt my head was in. Or at least I tried. Boris, the twins, Joker, Ace and Elliot stepped in front of me.

"Stop! We can't let you leave until we figure out how this happened!" Odin lifted his front legs in a kick before stomping down. The smoke pooled out of my neck as I felt my temper rise. There was a noise behind us as someone ran out, carrying something. I felt it! That must be my head! It was automatic, I lifted my hand to my neck and felt something solid form from the smoke. Pulling, I felt the shadows forge a scythe. I beckoned Odin forward, we dashed towards the figure. One quick swipe of the sycth caused the person to fall and drop what they were carrying. The blade did not leave a mark, I did not want it to, but it paralyzed the person. I held out my hand as the shadows lurched forward to grab the dark red blob on the ground, but someone! Someone had grabbed it and ran off. They were clothed in a long black robe so I couldn't see them. I was going to go after them, but they stopped me again. I held my hand out, as if it would bring my head back.

My head...

Who has my head?

* * *

><p>OMG isn't this cool? Got the idea from a Simpson's episode. I'm sorry I used Celty so much but I LOVE HER. She is so cool and I feel so bad for her. For some people I couldn't think of what they could dress as. so yea. Who has my head? Leave it in the comments who you want. plus who will be my first kiss. . so yall need to comment on that. all you can do is say the name, that's all.<p>

if you want to see that chapter of durarara, i think it is chapter 6. maybe. I don't own Celty, I just want to be her.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT/MESSAGE. love yall. Peace!

OHHHHHH Someone asked so... Blood has nothing to do with the head, he was helping Alice keep, on the ground. But anyways.

2 votes for Pierce for kiss, which honestly surprised me.

1 Joker

1 Boris

And I honestly think whoever has her head, is going to be the first kiss.


	17. Deadly Kiss

I know you guys have been waiting a very long time for this, and I hope I don't disappoint with this. Warning, chapter may cause injury that I will not be responsible for. Love you all, enjoy.

* * *

><p>I hated it. They forced me to sit down and promise I wouldn't run off. I felt like I was going to rip someone apart so the shadows around me flared with my anger.<p>

"Don't worry Sadie... We'll find your head." Alice didn't sound so sure, instead she sounded quite afraid. I wanted to put my head in my hands and cry, but I obviously couldn't do that!

"This is bad." Julius said while approaching us.

_You think!_ I thought bitterly. This was the first time I 'saw' Nightmare here. He stepped forward but backed away when a shadow wrapped around his ankle.

"I was afraid that this would happen," he said. I flicked my wrist and the pad of paper I had down my sleeve was pushed into my hand.

**What exactly do you mean by this!** I wrote quickly and showed to him. After clearing his throat, he spoke, "Normally this doesn't happen, but as you can see, everyone has been turned into what they were dressed as."

_Stop pointing out the obvious and get to the point!_ I thought, hoping he could still hear me through my thoughts.

"Well..." Gray approached Nightmare with a book in his hand. Nightmare took the book and paged through it. "Here. It happens only once in a great while but it says here, 'When the moon is stained crimson, curious happenings shall befall the Wonderlanders.'" He closed the book and handed it back to Gray. Everyone had gathered around me by now and I felt like I got punched in the stomach. "There is no way to reverse it, the night just has to play out. But..." he looked around at the ground then to me. "If we don't find your head before the night ends or before the crimson moon wanes... you could be stuck like that forever." He spoke as if he was afraid to. Which made sense when I angrily stood up and the shadows beneath me sprung up with me. Suddenly, I saw them move towards the direction of one of the doors. I vaguely heard orders being given to search the mansion. I walked towards that door and stepped through, making sure that I closed it quietly behind me. Turning my attention to the door, I flexed my hand then with a flick of my wrist, shadows barricaded the door. I didn't want anyone following me. Walking through the hall, I realized that the armor made too much noise. I thought of Celty and how in the show, she had changed her armor for a black body suit. I wasn't comfortable with the idea of wearing a form fitting suit but I was just curious if I could change my clothes. Lifting my arms above my 'head', I thought of the changing and felt wisps of a cool breeze as my clothes were rearranged into the suit. I was happy and it was surprisingly comfortable. Taking a few steps showed my movements were silent and I could easily sneak up on whoever stole my head (and choke the life out of them!... not really)

I followed the shadows and this pull that I knew would lead me to my head. They stopped at the last door and just as I went to open the door, I felt this warm sensation run over my body. The warmth contrasted with the chills that ran down my spine. Screw sneaking, I slammed the door open and froze. There was a silhouette in the window. The structure was definitely male and he was holding something in his hands. I was in complete shock when I saw him kiss it, it being my head! The chills happened again and I clutched my fist together. How dare he kiss me! Turning, the moon light illuminated the figure, revealing someone I was all to familiar with.

"Looks like she found us," Joker said, almost with a sad tone as he stroked my hair. My hand went up and I felt the shadows rush from my arm. It form a solid link that wrapped around his neck and had enough left to point a sharp end at him. Then I felt someones arm wrap around my waist, forcing my back into a hard chest. A hand grasped my wrist, painfully, pulling my arm down causing the shadows around Joker's neck to disappeared. The other Joker rested his head on my shoulder and wraped his remaining arm around me, pinning my arms to my body.

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie," the one by me spoke, hot breath sweeping a crossed my neck. He pushed me forward and we walked to the other Joker. I couldn't tell who was who because in the reflection, I could see the one holding my body was wearing the prison outfit; but so was the one in front of me. The one in front of me smirked and turned his head away from me to look at my head that he held out in front of him. _The earring..._ That's when I realized that the one with my head was White and the one holding me was Black. _Wait... that means the one I danced with that night wasn't White like I thought! I danced with Black!_

I cringed as I could faintly feel White run his fingers over my lips.

"Who would have thought that your lips would be so soft," he said. His tone sounded so absent mindlessly, like we weren't there. _I never knew my addiction to chapstick would be the end of me._

"Hurry the fuck up White and stop hogging her," Black said angrily, his growl felt in my shoulder. "That incubus said that if she doesn't get her head back before dawn, she'll be stuck like this." White looked at Black with a confused face.

"Why would that be bad? While one of us has the head, the other can have the body," White said and I felt heat rush all over my body. He better not be implying what I think he is!

"No way in hell! Who would want to do a chick without a head?" I felt myself grow cold and hot at the same time. He just had to say it! I felt myself twitch as I angrily punch Black and use the shadows to wrap both him and White up. My head slipped from White's grip and was falling but the shadows cushioned it and I walked over to it. Picking it up with shaky hands, I felt a wave of relief sweep over me. It was like being reunited with a long lost friend or seeing a love one after they go away for sometime. I stood there in the moonlight, hugging my head, running my fingers through my hair and ignoring the curses from Black. Lifting my head up, I gently set it in it's rightful place. The shadows rushed about me, it felt like someone was stitching me back together. My senses shifted and it became dark. I could feel that I was moving my eyes in my eyelids. Letting out a sigh of relief, I didn't know that the shadows had disappeared from the Jokers, releasing them. I placed my hands on my face, relishing in the feeling until I felt myself being crushed by two hot bodies. Snapping my eyes open I saw Black glaring at me while White's arms laced around my upper body. Both grips felt like they were crushing me and I could barely gasp for breath before Black's lips were on mine. Every part of my froze and I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that tonight was just a dream. But the reality of the hands that defiled me and the lips that were on mine was there. One arm around my waist, another hooked around my shoulders. Left each man with a free arm, fear was sweeping into every fiber. Cold arm hit my chest as White unzipped the suit (should of stayed with the armor! Curse me!) He unzipped it way too low, under my breasts. I felt tears weld in my eyes. Lips latched themselves to my neck and I gasped, allowing Black to force his tongue into my mouth. I felt my heart pound in my chest as a hand wormed it's way into the suit, another one slipped down towards my thighs. Black broke the kiss to catch his breath. I greedly gasped for air, only to gasp for the grip on one of my breast and hand that found it's way in between my thighs. The heat was becoming unbearable as Black forced me into another kiss and White seemingly found a sweet spot on my neck (which sucked because my neck was already sensitive on it's own!)

How was I going to find my way out of this hell?

* * *

><p>Anyone got any suggestions on how to wrap this up? Cause I have no idea. I was typing with the intention to get the kiss but then this happened and I'm sorry... someone help me. I don't really ever write stuff like this...<p> 


	18. DOOR!

Something happened. I'm not sure how, but it happened fast. I felt myself falling to the floor, in a heap. No longer were two other bodies attached to me. Instead, the Jokers were tossed to the side of the room and a eerie neigh echoed through the space. I was graced with the sight of that beautiful stallion who seemed to still have powers.

"Odin! I love you!" I screamed as I got up. The ebony horse let out another neigh from his side of the window. Rushing over to the door (while zipping up my suit, it's fricking cold!), I found it opening by itself and darkness soon followed.

Low murmurs were heard, circling above my head like vultures. Pain pierced every inch of my body as I struggled to open my eyes. I found myself staring into the turquoise eyes that belonged to Alice. They were slightly red eyes. Pressure around my shoulders told me she was hugging me, to death almost.

"Oh Sadie!" She cried, "I was so worried! We all were! When Ace found you unconscious... I didn't know what to do!" Her frantic cries brought the attention of everyone else. When I saw Joker... I felt angry at him... but I don't know why.

"What happened?" Julius demanded in his tone that I only knew of. It's the I was so worried, I hate you.

"I..." I felt myself drift off. What happened? "I don't remember."

"What was the last thing you remember?" Joker said, actually worried, about what, I did not know.

"Blueberry muffins. I remember waking up and eating blueberry muffins. They were delicious." I sat up to the dismay of Alice and Gray, who had pushed me back down and placed a cold towel on my head. "Where are we?" I sorta recognized the large room we were in. _This is a comfortable sofa._ I thought absentmindedly.

"Wow, you really don't remember anything. The door must have hit you hard," Alice said in an exasperated voice, while throwing a glare at Ace, who laughed slightly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seeing the order of events and the toll it took, Sadie, you are welcome to stay the night here." Blood said, while the twins cheered. I settled my head onto the pillow. Yeah, comfy pillow too!

"Get me a soft blanket and I'm set," I said while stretching out and closing my eyes. I could feel everyone still there.

"I'll stay here too. Just to keep an eye on her." Alice said.

"Yay! Big sisses sleeping over!" The twins cried happily. They then ran off, saying something about sleeping bags. A soft blanket fell over me as I felt my vision getting blurry. Figures began to disappear, till the last one stood there. Red and black moved towards me before stopping. I blinked then looked up. The face was blurry, but there was a clear frown. _Don't frown at me! Or I'll smack it off... with a …. muffin...yum... muffins. _

* * *

><p><em>Ummm well... ;... yeah, that about sums it up. I guess i could say i didn't get the reaction I expected from the last chap.<br>_

_Two people actually had the same thought process as I.  
><em>

_silkdreamweaver_

_EvaWuzHere_

_Fricking Ace, getting lost and smashing doors into girls faces. (shakes head) WELLLLLL big announcement I guess. After the next event which takes place with the Clover Tower in winter time, I believe it's time to put this story to rest. BUT FIRST, what kind of event could you have in Clover Tower? Leave suggestions you lovely people. and I just want to say...  
><em>

_BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! haha. I couldn't have her remember that the Joker's basically molested the poor gal! Not if he is going to be the final pairing! other big news!  
><em>

_STEP RIGHT UP AND VOTE FOR THE FINAL PAIRING! SADIE AND someone  
><em>

_I love you all, peace out.  
><em>


	19. Muffins and Determination

LAST TIME ON FOLLOW ME DOWN DOWN DOWN!

Sadie and everyone was at the Hatter Mansion, for a costume party. Sadie got in a close counter with the Jokers and she got bonked on the head so she didn't remember it.

* * *

><p>There was a smelly smell in the air... that smelt... smelly. My eyes snapped open as the enticing aroma of... <strong>sniffsniff<strong> muffins, filled my nostrils. Rising from my once slumbering position, I looked around to see Alice sleeping on another sofa and the twins in sleeping bags on the floor. The smell of muffins drew me towards the kitchen, which was only a few doors down from the ball room. The door was ajar, so I peeked in to find a surprising sight. Elliot was in the kitchen, sitting at a table, eating... a muffin! I slapped the door open, startling the hare man.

"Sadie want muffin!" I said, not sure what I was saying. Soon I was sitting at the table enjoying a delicious carrot muffin. "I never had carrot muffins before! These are delicious!" I said with glee. Elliot's ears flattened in a way that they were parallel lines to his head. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. I put two and two together and got holy-crap-Elliot-made-these! "Elliot, did you bake these?" I asked. He blushed deeper.

"Well... it's sort of a hobby of mine to make carrot dishes," he said. I smiled at him and patted his head.

"You sir, are a master muffin maker." I took another one and took a giant bite. "I would love to learn your recipe!"

"Ah!? Really?" His face couldn't possibly get more crimson. I don't know if it was the fact that I was complimenting him on his skills... or the fact I was still in the suit (which I had zipped down a little bit cause I felt like it was choking me).

"I would!... but first, I would like to change." Elliot said he could get one of the maids to give me an outfit, but I said I didn't want to wear their clothes. In the end, I borrowed a black skirt and shirt from one of the maids, and one of Elliot's purple scarfs. (he wasn't looking).

"So first we want to..." And that was my whole day... honest! It was so much fun. Especially when the twins came in and Elliot chased them around and out of the kitchen. Then when it got late, I told them I had to leave.

"Sorry, but Julius needs me," I said with a grunt as I moved one leg forward. Having one twin on each leg was hard.

"Please don't go big sis!" They both cried out.

"You spent all your time with the newbie hare today!" Dum said.

"Yeah! We didn't even get to show you our room!" Dee yelled. They both looked at me with large puppy dog eyes.

"Ah... I-. Tomorrow. I promise tomorrow we will spend the day together." They squeezed my legs.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Yay!" They both jumped off my legs, sending me to the ground. "See you tomorrow big sis!" With a sigh, I got up and waved good bye to the little devils. Groaning, I rubbed my sore back and made my way back to the Clock Tower. I peeked my head through Julius's door and saw him rather sluggishly put together a clock.

"Hey there Julius." I said as I entered the room. He looked at me with bloodshot eyes. "Hey, you look like you really need some sleep." He protested, but I started to yank his arm. Pushing him to his room, I told him that he needed as much sleep as he could and if he tried to get out before I thought he had a proper amount, he would spring a trap.

"You wouldn't do that..." He said, his voice drowned in a sleepy tone.

"I would."

Making sure he was in bed, I went out to clean. His office was still messy from when Ace came once.

While cleaning, Gray came by.

"Hey Sadie," Gray said as he entered the kitchen. I was washing dishes and putting them away, so I was kinda wet.

"Gray, long time no see. What brings you here?" He sat down at the table and I gave him coffee that I had prepared for an awakening Julius.

"I wanted to tell you about the event at Clover Tower." Sitting next to him, I took a freshly baked cookie and took a bite.

"And that would be?"

"Since the Tower in the winter season, we are charged with having a snow sculpting contest. There can be teams and the best sculpture wins a special prize." I couldn't help the grin that crossed my lips and a glint in my eye.

"A contest huh?" Okay, so my family has been known to be extremely competitive. I slapped my hands on the table. "You can count me in. Sadie will win this!" I rushed out of the room to get my sketch book to start drawing idea of what to make.

I'm from Wisconsin baby. I've got this in the bag.

* * *

><p>OKKKKay<p>

I know you've been waiting for this for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnngggggggggggggg time

I'm sorry that the beginning is crappy... I wrote that about a year ago.

Sorry sorry sorry!

The reasons it is short is because... I need more help from you guys... I'm terrible I know. but ehhhhwhieihglihghgerh

Anyways, I need suggestions on what to sculpt and the 'prize'. And who should Sadie's teammate? It has to be reasonable... Which means I have no idea who is artistic!

ALSO Is there anyone who would like to make a picture with Sadie and the Jokers... cause they won? I can't draw guys, other wise I would do it myself. I will do something for you in return... it can either be a picture of an oc or someone for you or a oneshot or something. message me.

Love you all

Wolf


	20. Snow Contest

I must have fallen asleep while drawing because when I woke up, I had a blanket draped over me and paper sticking to my face. Getting up and hitting my knee on the desk, I stumbled over to the door. Just before I could open it, it was jerked open. I saw that familiar red of that pain-in-the-ass knight.

"Oh, Sadie! You are awake! Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"What is the rush Ace?" I was still sleepy. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You need to make breakfast." My open palm slapped him as hard as I could without hurting myself.

"I'm not your maid."

"Haha, yeah. You in a maid outfit-" I kicked him in the shin. "Ow, what was that for?" I gave him a glare.

"Guys who think about maids, nothing good comes out of that. Think that again, and I will beat you with the nearest object." I left him in the hall to get to the kitchen. I started to get out things to cook when Julius came in. I could hear that Ace was bothering him.

"Just think about it. A maid-" I grabbed the nearest thing, which was an egg and I chucked it at Ace. Now, normally I have terrible aim, but I got lucky with this one. I got him on the forehead, which with his hard head, he probably didn't even feel it.

"I warned you." Ace laughed nervously and wiped off the egg. I finished cooking and serving when Alice came in.

"Why hello Alice, what brings you here? Would you like something to eat?" I asked her as I grabbed another plate.

"Sure. Gray and Nightmare were to busy, and everyone was running around getting ready for today." She sat down in between Julius and Ace. It was during that point when I decided something. Standing up during the middle of eating with my epiphany.

"Alice! You and I are a team!" I pointed at her dramatically and everyone stared at me.

"What?" She blinked.

"Gray said that the snow sculpting thing can be with teams, and quite honestly, I haven't seen any role holders with any artistic genius. In fact, the complete opposite." I looked directly at Ace, who laughed. He tried to show me a drawing he did once. I thought my eyes were set on fire. "It will be a forgiener team." Alice laughed, it was a nervous one. Was she hiding something from me.

"Sounds fun." I watched her for the rest of breakfast and while she helped me clean the dishes.

After that, we headed over to the Clover Tower for the opening event.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me this was an overnight event?" I whined as I placed my hands on my hips and gave Gray a glare. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry." Nightmare tried to make an opening speech, but he was shivering so badly that Gray did it instead. "As for the winner of the snow sculpting contest, they will receive a gift from one of our foreigners." I turned to Alice, who looked down sheepishly.

"So that was what you were hiding from me? Well, regardless, we'll just have to win so I don't have to do anything for anyone. Come on!" I grabbed the blonde and pulled her along to find a good area to sculpt.

"Alright, you can begin!"

Showing Alice my idea, we started to gather up the snow. We were allowed shovels and a few other things to help. Getting a good, large, hill like base, I started work on the top. Alice would help along the bottom and bringing me water so we could help partically helping melt, yet freezing it as well.

It was part way through that we stopped for a little break. Alice had gone to get me some soup and hot chocolate and I was sitting outside of our little area (they board off the sculptures to make sure that nobody tries to cheat with sabotage or something.)

"Hey there Sadie!" I heard. It was the twins and Boris.

"Wow, keeping it real top secret huh?" Boris said, while trying to peak in. Lifting up the water gun next to me, I pointed it at the pink catboy.

"Keep those eyes off. Or you will be an addition to my ice sculpture." He laughed while backing up.

"Hey big sis, you said you would hang out with us but you didn't." The twins pouted.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know the event would be so soon after the other one. Maybe after."

"Maybe we can share a room with big sis tonight!" Dee said.

"Yeah!" His brother agreed.

"Hey, no way am I letting you two share a room with Sadie." Boris said with his ears flattened.

"Hey you two, get back to work!" Elliot appeared out of nowhere. "And what is this I hear about sharing a room? None of you will share a room with her."

"You just want to hog her and Alice to yourself, newbie hare." Dum scoffed.

"Yeah." Dee nodded, crossing his arms. Elliot's face flushed more that it orginally was and his ears twitched.

"Why you!" He started to chase the twins around. Sighing, I thanked Alice as she handed me a bowl of soup. Sitting down on the chairs, we watched in amusement as Elliot tried to catch the twins. Boris was yanked away by Gowland, who was dead set on beating Blood.

"Well it looks like they are having fun." Turning to the source, I saw Joker, both of them. White looked rather cheerful while Black looked like he was freezing his ass off.

"Hello White, Black. Are you done with your sculpture?" Alice asked. Black cursed, but White cut him off.

"We have actually, and we have been looking to see if anyone else was done."

"Well you can keep moving along. We are still working." I said while placing the empty bowl down. "Come Alice, the goddess awaits!"

It was about a few more hours of tedious work that we got it done.

"I've never been so proud of myself in my life," I felt myself get teary eyed. I laid a hand on Alice's shoulder. "We did good girl, we did good." She smiled at me and nodded.

"Alright, it's time to judge the sculptures!" Gray called out. "This years judges will be... Queen Vivaldi, Peter White, and Ace!"

_Haha, oh I know we will definitely get a vote with Peter, and probably Vivaldi too. We got this in the bag._ I laughed manically in my head, but it didn't last long. It completely escaped me that everyone had many faceless to help them. It showed in the amazing sculptures that consisted of a roller coaster, giant top hat, a whole circus and... a giant whale? I knew there were strange things in this world, but apparently, they had sky whales and ground dolphins.

"Wow Sadie, those are all really amazing..." Alice said in awe. She turned to me with a smile though. "But ours is amazing too." I wasn't sure what she was trying to do. But I get the crestfallen face that just makes me look like the most miserable thing in the world. I suppose she was trying to confront me.

"Lastly, we have Sadie and Alice!" I felt her hand grip mine as they dropped the boards (my stomach dropping with it).

* * *

><p>Sorry I end it here, but I want you to guess what the sculpture is.<p>

Hint: This is my favorite person to ever grace a _video game._**_ Her_** and her mighty steed are quite **shockingly** amazing, I would give them a **thunderous** applause. She is revered as a role model in Japan, and my personal role model as well.

Hint in a hint: You can find her on my profile. Good luck.

I would also like to say that if any of you have a 3ds and want to be friends... here is my code: 2595-0697-4294 Don't forget to tell me yours. I have no friends who own a 3ds... So I'm lonely. I have Animal Crossing New Leaf too.

Also, check out the other HNKNA story I started, Pain in My Heart and Ballerina on a String. Once this story is done, I will focus on those, so more to come.

I hope you are having a fantastic day.

~Wolf


	21. Let there be Cake

Thank you to:

AnimeObsessedKitty: Thank you very much. I love these comments. Yes you are correct! I give you... hugs and cookies and kittens. :D

LifeOfA-FallingStar :D Congrats! You were the 100th review. That is more reviews than all my other stories combined.

In The Forest :Yes, I like to listen to the suggestions of my peers. I'm happy you can spot my errors (I'm kinda a bad person because I don't reread my stuff before I post it!) So thanks for that.

* * *

><p>A ring of gasps echoed through the snowy landscape.<p>

"Wow! This is amazing! Who is this of Sadie?" I turned to the group of people and started to shake. (It happens when I talk in front of a group of people.)

"It is of my role model, Lightning Farron on her trusty Eidolon, Odin!" Even if I knew what I would say to a group, I shake and it shows in my voice as well. Clearly everyone's faces didn't understand what I said so I figured out how to sum it up. "She is a bad ass solider on her horse."

"We love this. It shows strength and power that females have. We give this a ten." Vivaldi said while holding up the ten card.

"My sweet Alice helped make it!" Peter swooned while getting a glare from almost everyone. I just laughed and gave him a thumbs up when he held up a ten as well.

Now it all came down to Ace. If he gave us lower than an eight, Alice and I would have to do something for Gowland, Boris and Pierce. I wouldn't mind giving them a hug, but seeing as Pierce wanted to kiss me when we met, I wasn't going to be okay with that. Plus, I'm a terrible sore loser. I would lock myself away in a room and punch a pillow.

"Well Ace, you have to give your score." Nightmare said, hugging close his thick coat.

"Hmm, what are those?" He pointed to the large weapons in her hands.

"Those are very sharp weapons that rip through enemies with ease. You can also combine them together and have a really big weapon." I tried to say it in a way that would appeal to Ace.

It worked.

"Awesome," He fumbled a bit, almost holding up a nine, but the glares from Vivaldi and Peter made him put up ten.

"Amazing, Sadie and Alice have swamped the competion with their amazing sculpture and perfect score." Gray announced. There were bumped voices of the twins, Boris and even Elliot.

"We did it? We did it!" Delayed reaction there, no biggy. I hugged Alice though, something I didn't think I would ever do.

"Well... since our prizes were suppose to come from you-"

"I demand cake!" I said, with my arms crossed and that 'Gurl!' look on my face. "I want a whole bunch of little cakes, all different flavors. With candy and ice cream. And I don't want anyone disrupting me, during my sugar rush time, got it?" It was an awkward silence that preceded my demand. I wasn't that serious, especially since I started to laugh after I said it. But they took me seriously and soon Alice and I were in a room in Clover Tower, eating cake.

"I can't believe they actually did this. I was just happy to have bragging rights." I said as I took another piece of this one cake I just couldn't get enough of. "Man this is good. It's so light and fluffy, moist and the frosting! Oh, sorry Alice that I didn't let you say anything." She laughed lightly.

"It's okay. This is nice. You and I really haven't talked much." And that's what we did.

Alice talked about what she enjoyed in Wonderland. It was hard at first for her since Peter just kidnapped her and forced her to play the game.

"Really, you are okay with that stupid rule?" I asked her when she brought up how she got there. The rule of that, over time everyone would start to fall in love with you.

"Well, umm, no. I just.." Alice's face flushed and she stared at her hands. Also it didn't help that Blood looked just like an old boyfriend of hers.

"I don't understand the appeal of relationships. That man was an ass for dumping a gal like you. If I could, I would-" I stopped when I heard her laughing. "Blood isn't any better right? I saw him make moves on you. I'll kick his ass if you want?" She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. Sighing, I shook my head. "I just don't get relationships," I said while playing with these square candies and making a pyramid. "I think it's a bunch of bull."

"You mean-" She stuttered over her words, making me think there was something she knew that I didn't.

"Alice?"

"Ah-" Before she could say anything, the door opened and it revealed Gray, holding trays with more cake.

"Gray, come sit with us. We desire your company." I tried to sound as rich and royal as I could, getting a laugh out of both of them.

"Sadie is so full." I rolled over and fell on the floor where I laid flat as to help my poor tummy. There was a noise at the door and someone got up and opened it. Soon I felt something fuzzy touch my face. Opening my eyes, I saw kitties! So many kitties. "My life is complete." I declared as I used a couch pillow and blanket to set myself comfy. It was strange, there was a big kitty who looked like Boris with its pink fur. He nuzzled into me and I just petted as many of them as I could. "Don't wake me up." I told the others in the room before falling asleep.

This was a good day.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhh,<p>

So, I completely just ran out of ideas for what happens during this event. It was way shorter than the other ones, and by far the worst. So I would like some help thinking of some to add to make it more interesting before we move on to the end.

Yes, the end.

We can't forget the Circus, which I will have to say, will be mainly about what is to make of the relationship between Sadie and White and Black Joker. I might actually need help writing that because when I try to write romance, it turns out awkward, and not good. Eh.

So I think of something for this event, something with Julius and Boris because they are, on the scale of ... I'll just put this.

Julius 4 Hearts

Boris 4.5

Joker Basically 5 hearts

...

Can I just have one of you to bounce ideas off of. My usual idea bouncer(best friend milk) doesn't know anything about this game/manga, except what I told her. Someone who knows a lot about the world, or more than me (Which all I know is from the wiki and 1 of the mangas.)

The wanting of someone to draw, any role holder or even Alice with Sadie is still up. I also have a lineart of Joker with Sadie in case someone likes to color in instead of actually drawing.

Umm, remember the other Alice stories I have and I will see you all soon in whenever I get the next one out. Maybe next week or whenever someone gets to me.

Thanks for reading (sorry that this was long that the chapter XD I'm terrible at this)

Wolf :D


	22. Dream

Opening his eyes, he found himself in a field of flowers. This was, unusual to him. Most worlds of dreams were empty.

But _her's_ was different.

_She _was different.

It felt warm. A soft, comforting light pooled over the white lilies that were scattered on the ground. He didn't see her, so he started to walk. Eventually, he found a lonely tree in the field.

There she was, sleeping against the tree. She looked so peaceful, like nothing could touch her.

And nothing would.

Before he could get closer, the air turned cold and it was in a flash he encountered his own reflection. It took a second in his surprise to realize his reflection was in that of a large, curved blade. The blade itself had extremely rough edges, with large pieces jutting out.

A very painful object to be pierced with. Behind him, he felt something but into his back. Whoever it was, was small, but held the threatening blade close to his face.

"_You aren't welcome." _The voice was monotone, emotionless. But he could feel a sense of hate from whatever was behind him. They removed the scythe to allow him to retreat. He finally turned to see the figure of a small girl. Her long white hair whipped around in the windless air. A lone crimson eye stared at him. A darkness would surely consume him if he looked for too long.

That is when he saw more of _**them**_.

_**They**_ lived in her head, protected her from people like him.

Each one more menacing than the last.

_**Their**_ numbers seemed to grow, their figures blurred. Only the girl stood by her. She watched him until he disappeared.

She wasn't like Alice at all. Alice had the incubus watching over her dreams.

Sadie had... monsters.

She was very different indeed.

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU WANT!<p>

I'm a bit outof sorts as of lately.

I got this idea when I saw these panels where Joker went into Alice's mind but it turned out Nightmare was disguised as Alice and he was protecting her from Joker.

Well, Sadie doesn't have Nightmare to protect her soo... If you read any of my other stories, you may have encountered this small, white haired, red eye girl. This is my character Death. I always like to sneak her into it somewhere.

I did get big help from a Miss LifeOfA-FallingStar. She helped me with a scene that is suppose to be coming up...

But... I haven't been in an Alice mood as of late. Whenever I have dreams with Joker, his like... how he is which makes it alittle weird. He kinda turns into a creeper/stalker/rapist/kidnapper and dreams get weird. Like last night I had a dream that the suburban that I lived in was turned into this like... almost Diagon Alley? Idk but anyways, his circus was there and I couldn't leave and go home unless I went to the circus and he planed on kidnapping me!

I know some of you wouldn't have a problem with that. Nudgenudgewinkwink

Also if you want to see the manga panels, I found them under the Fuck Yeah, Kuni no Alice tumblr... Yeah that's the only tumblr i visit.

Maybe soon I'll get back to this. Keep hope my wolfies!

Peace


	23. Contest?

"Ahhhh," I moaned, hunched over in a chair with a steaming cup of tea in front of me. "Sugar crash." The nap helped, since I've experienced the crash and burn of having too much sugar before. I know it doesn't actually make you hyper, but it gets your insulin up and you just buzz out once it returns to normal.

"You slept all the way through to the next day," Alice told me after she refilled my tea. Apparently mint tea is good for a sore tummy.

"Can I go back to the Clock Tower and sleep this off?" I asked her.

"Well," placing a finger on her chin, tried to think. "I don't know. Nightmare said there was a special event that would go on today. Apparently, this one happens very rarely. We are to be separated into the territories again. Nightmare said we have a choice to where we want to go."

"Alice. Sadie." Gray popped his head through the door. "I need you to come with me."

"Can't it wait?" I said in pain.

Nope.

Gray had picked me up and carried me towards a special meeting room. There, I stood with Alice in the middle.

"Alright, since you are foreigners, you have to choose a territory to ally with." Nightmare said, cloaked in many blankets and sitting by a fire.

"Big sis! Come here!" Dee and Dum chimed in.

"Alice my love!" Peter cooed, only to get a hard glare from Alice.

As people tried to beckon us over, I realized something in my sobering mood.

Nobody called my name.

I heard Alice. Big sis (which the twins call us both). Then I heard them. That pink haired cat called my name, but it was deafened by the Jokers trying to get my attention. I looked around, and saw Alice was having a hard time deciding.

So I chose before her.

Walking towards the lone figure, I stood by him. He looked slightly surprised, but seemed welcomed to the idea of me choosing him.

"So Sadie has chosen to be with Julius as representatives of the Clock Tower." Gray said, although he didn't sound happy. (They don't get along from what I understand)

Even though with his reaction, nobody else really cared that I choose to be with him.

_It should make sense, Alice had been there longer, so their relationship with her was stronger._

But...

I didn't know that I cared, but it brought back that side of me I spent a majority of my life, being.

A bitter, resenting, grouchy person.

It felt weird.

_Why wasn't I like this my whole stay here?_

That moment, I think everyone realized something about me. That frown I wore. A simple, curved line that was etched deeply into my pale face. The slight lowering of my eyelids, tiny narrowing of my brow.

It said everything about me. I could picture someone saying, "What a match."

Two grumpy people.

_Well these grumpy people are gonna win this biznatch of whatever the hell they wanted us to do._

Alice ended up choosing Clover Tower, since they only had Nightmare and Gray (Nightmare being sickly didn't seem fair.)

"As for tradition, who ever wins, receives the fable Looking Glass." Nightmare cued Gray, who took off a sheet from a mirror. But not just any mirror.

Cha-ching!

It was a elegantly crafted mirror, jewel incrusted. My addiction towards shiny gems had kicked in.

Gray began to explain the rules, but I suddenly became distracted by a cat walking passed the door.

"Alright, let the quest of the Looking Glass, begin!" Everyone disappeared and Julius and I were the last one. He gave me this look, I wasn't sure what it meant.

"What?"

"I don't care about this event. All I want to do is get my work done. The Looking Glass is just a symbol of greed in Wonderland. We would be better without it." He said, sitting down in a chair.

"So wait, does this mean I can nap this through? Wooowhooo!" I stretched out on one of the couches in Nightmare's office. "This is how all the events should be. Me taking a nap."

I was only able to close my eyes when a loud noise scared me off the couch.

* * *

><p>Hey guys... So I know you mad at me for another short one. BUT! I actually just found this... I typed it up a loooooooonnnnnnnnnnnng time ago and found it... yay.<p>

So now I'm stuck. Like holy balls. I have no idea what to put. I know someone suggested a scavenger hunt, but I'm not sure how to make it an incentive for Julius to actually do it. and I don't know what else to put in the scene.

ALSO This is an announce for a sequel! YEAH ... booo

So if anyone can get me information about the Country of Diamonds and what happens in the game, that would be great... The sequel will be sorta conducted the same as this one, giving each character sorta a spot in the light, but then, like this one as if you guys haven't already noticed, it will be focused on the pairing of Sadie and a character... not Joker. Cause I just plan on doing like a one shot thingy for the Country of Diamonds version of him.

Joker still holds my heart as the hottest character with Boris like... not really even behind him. So I'm not sure if you want to know who the next paring person is... all I'll say is that he looks super hot in Diamond.

So I really have three total stories planed to happen, but I'll start to finish this one and I'm planing on getting the Diamond chapter out soon.

SOOOOO Just warning you now, where the Diamond story starts would ACTUALLY be a "what if" after this winter event. So the last event in the story would not happen so Sadie doesn't have someone she chooses over the others. Even though the others may have certain feeling levels for her, she is sorta a mutual person because she knows shit about her own feelings.

Sorry for basically an update and not a chapter, someone, if you can please help me try to figure out what the hell I'm writing, that would be great.

Peace wolfies, Wolf


	24. Black and White Love Part 1

WARNING WARNING WARNING

So... I still have no idea on how to finish the last chapter. SO The reason I am posting this is because I feel like I wanted to get this out for the dear LifeOfA-FallingStar helped me out big time. Although it wasn't the original idea I posed to her to help me with, I was able to put in what she wrote for me.

So what this is is the WHAT IF thing. So technically the last chapter doesn't really matter. It will be a Julius geared chapter anyways. BUT if you feel cheated and want to wait untill I can think of something, don't read this.

This is the WHAT IF Sadie chooses/is chosen to fall in love with a certain someone.

This is part 1 of the WHAT IF. I really didn't want to wait to post this. I know I'm a bad person... yall still love me... right?... Right?

* * *

><p>My stomach hurts.<p>

My head hurts.

My chest hurts.

Opening my eyes, I saw the dream world. I squinted, holding a hand up to my forehead.

"You have strange residents in your dreams." Nightmare said. He was floating in air, like always.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, resting my hands on my stomach. I was laying on my back in this world, somehow.

"I met the most interesting character. I thought she was going to rip my throat out." Nightmare took an inhale of his pipe.

"Short, white hair, eye-patch, red eye?" I asked. He nodded. "That would be Death. She's… not normally aggressive, but she is possessive." He laughed.

"You are a very interesting person Sadie."

"Well, I usually get I'm a weird person, so I'll take that." Nightmare's face became serious.

"I came to warn you. Soon, we have to go to the circus as for the rule during the April Season. Becareful, and please, watch out for Alice. I have this feeling something is going to happen. It's time for you to wake up." Nightmare's voice began to fade.

The circus?

Alice?

Why did I have this apprehension about this?

"The circus? Why the hell would I want to go there? They have clowns." I told Alice. She had explained because it was April Season that all the Role Holders had to go to the circus. I don't know why, but I didn't want to see Joker. I also remembered Nightmare's warning the night prior.

"Please Sadie, come with me." Alice pleaded. I placed down my beloved shirt, petting the gray fabric. I was afraid of the hand washing that they did here, would ruin my precious shirt. So I had to borrow clothes, mainly from Julius, who for some reason, didn't mind.

"Ah, there is going to be a lot of people. I don't like that." My comment didn't stop Alice from making an argument. There was a strange feeling in my stomach. "Alice, I really think-"

"And everyone will be there! Vivaldi said she wanted to see you. The twins and Boris miss you too." Sighing, it turned out I was stuck doing it anyways.

It was one of those; get up in the morning things. Something I hated. Stumbling out of my room in the Clock Tower, I rubbed my eyes.

"Hey Sadie!" That unmistakable cheery voice of that blasted knight caught my attention. I turned to him, and blinked. He waved happily at me and there was this glint in his eye. "Nice outfit~!" He sang.

_I knew Ace was weird. I just knew it._ I thought, completely forgetting that I had to borrow a nightgown from Alice. My body type was different from hers, being fuller, fatisher?(boobs are made of fat… it's that thought weird?)

He just got up and gave me a hug. I was frozen in place, trying to process what was happening.

"Ace, you can't do complicated actions in the morning. My brain doesn't get it." I told him. He smelt like woods and campfire.

I didn't like that smell.

_But there was also a manly smell? If you could call it that._ He squeezed me.

"I like hugging you more that Alice, but it is also harder to hear your heart beat." He commented.

_What the hell was he talking about?_ That is when I found out that he was feeling me up!

Julius walked in and paused when he saw I was standing on Ace, who laid face first on the floor.

"Try that again and I kick you so hard you will never get up." I growled. Ace laughed, and Julius sighed.

After breakfast, I was presented with a dress. "Why am I wearing this?" I asked Julius. He shrugged, saying something about Alice and we left for the circus. While walking through the forest, I paused. I watched as Ace and Julius walked together. Ace said something, probably stupid, and Julius glared at him.

When we arrived, Ace went to meet up with the Castle folk, and we meet with Gray and Nightmare. I sat with them in the roaring crowd, feeling anxiety. Nightmare must have read my thoughts and I sat in between Julius and Gray, in hopes that being by people I was familiar with would help. I really hated situations like this. The show went on, and it was pretty amazing.

"And for this year, since we have not one, but two foreigners here, I've decided to have an encore show! Please, feel free to enjoy the rest of the circus, but come back soon for a show even more delightful than the last!" Joker exclaimed. I left the stands with them, but instantly lost them in the sea of people. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Sadie! Aren't you excited!? The first show was so good, how are they going to top it?" Alice asked.

"I don't know…" I honestly said with a shrug. I noticed out of the corner of my eye….a vender selling ice cream. I was about to walk over there when I was suddenly picked up by my armpits. "Hey!" I yelped in surprise. Dragged away from my precious ice cream, I was pulled into a circus tent full of clothes.

I was turned around by a female faceless. I saw Alice, shuffling her feet as other workers bustled around us.

"Alice!" I didn't know exactly what she had done, but my tone reflected disappointment.

"I'm sorry Sadie, I should have told you….. When I wanted to go to the Hatter's mansion, I played Joker in a game. I lost…. Twice. As payment, Joker would let me go there if…. I preformed in circus, and… I kinda said you would help-I'M REALLY SORRY!" She blurted out the last part so quickly. I really didn't know what to say.

I stood there, dumbfounded. I watched as people pulled Alice away to fit her in an outfit.

"Miss Sadie, please follow me." A faceless woman said.

I did.

I didn't want to, but I did.

She gave me clothes that ended up looking like a female Joker. I was NOT happy with this. The jacket was cut short, only covering my boobs half way. There was also a large amount of cleavage being showed. There were large flowers that made up half of the skirt with the other half was like the checkered pattern of Joker's thing. (Idk what it is). I had on thigh high stockings and I was given a hat like Joker's.

_That damn clown_! I cursed in my head._ He did this. I just know it._ I was beyond pissed. The faceless, whom I dubbed Courtney (there were quite a few Courtney's in my life that screwed me over) had left. Looking around the tent, I found a large black and white striped ribbon. I took it and tied it around my neck, using the ends to cover up. I also put down long strips of hair to help cover up, while putting the rest up in a messy bun.

Alice entered, also wearing something similar to mine, but hers was much more decent.

"You are going to owe me so much for this." I told her. She nodded and two faceless appeared to take us to the tent.

"Ready?" They asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! For our next act, I have a surprise for you. This will be big. So I will need an assistant. But not just one! Come on out!" I walked out in the bright lights with Alice and there was this loud range of gasps. There were definitely angry comments from the role holders. The lights were too distracting. I blinked to get the black spots away when someone gripped my upper arm. There were cat calls and I glanced at Alice to see her face flushed.

_I will end you all someday_. I thought bitterly.

There were various acts. Alice and I helped out with magic tricks and at the end, he wanted us to go up on the tight rope.

"NOPE!" I cried as I clung to the bottom rung of the ladder. "I've let you saw me in half, use me as a ring toss, blindfold me. But I will NOT go any higher than ground level." I felt someone's hand on the small of my back and my vision turned dark. Smooth, velvet voice whispered in my ear. I felt like someone else was guiding my movements. I went up the ladder, and walked onto the tight rope. The whole time, I felt someone's hand in mine.

I didn't feel the anxiety the usually gripped my stomach in a vicious fight.

I didn't feel light headed.

I didn't feel fear.

I felt warmth.

When my feet touched the ground, there was a roar of applause. I finally opened my eyes, blinking. An arm hooked around my waist and hot breath on my ear.

"Take a bow, you did great." Joker said. So I did. Then Alice and I left the stage.

"Wow Sadie! That was amazing!" She cried. I looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"The way you just went up there on the tight rope like you had done it many times before. " Her eyes glittered at me. I didn't know what to say for her. I didn't have any memory of doing such a thing, because I, in my right mind, would never do it.

I was going to say something to her, when I heard someone come running.

"My Alice!" Peter cried. He rushed towards her and she put up her hands to keep him away from her.

"The PM is so funny." I turned to see Ace. Peter was always quite the aggressor when it came to Ace. It was weird why it was just the two of them. I would have thought Vivaldi would be here…. "Don't you think Alice?" Ace asked, hooking his arm around Alice's waist.

"Get your hands off my Alice!"

"I think Alice likes me better."

_Why were they fighting?_

_(this is where LifeOfA-FallingStar helped me, from here on out. Mostly her.)_

"You stupid knight," Peter said. "Love is in light, your world is evil and dark, you don't deserve sweet Alice's heart!"

"But I'm the Ace of heart," Ace smiled his smile "that means I deserve her heart beat." Yeah leave it to Ace to say something creative and turn it stupid.

Peter gritted teeth, turning on the Knight "You knight of lies; you're a worthless sight, besides you'd probably give poor Alice lice."

Ace laughed "That's not very nice."

"Please stop fighting!" No matter how often or loud she said the two men did not hear her pleas.

I stood there, slightly amused, yet bewildered at the fight. I hadn't really seen anyone duke it out for Alice, which was something I thought I would see more of. I couldn't help but laugh on the inside, they were like little kids who didn't want to share their toys.

"You're pathetic!" Peter pulled out his gun, "Aww screw the rhymes, it's time to die!" A dark look over came Peter has he brought up his gun and his bangs covered his eyes.

A loud bang echoed in the woods (this moved slightly outside of the circus, somehow) but an even louder scream of pain could be heard. This captured the attention of Joker, who had just watched everyone leave for their territories.

"Sadie! Sadie! Are you alright?" Alice was in a full blown panic as my blurred vision caught sight of liquid the same color as my hair, pool out from my shoulder. It really hurt there, so I tried to put pressure on it to make it stop.

_Why does it hurt? What happened? Think…. think.._

(Going to Third Person because this is about where she is loosing consciousness.)

Peter's ears flattened in remorse and guilt at seeing his Alice's heart hurt. He looked ready to fall on his knees at hear Alice's cries. "Alice, Sadie, I'm so sorry!" he told them, his gun hanging limp in his hand.  
>Ace laughed lightly and Alice turned on him "Why would you do that?! You don't use people as shields Ace!" See, Ace had took Alice has a shield right as Peter fired, but deflected the bullet with his sword causing it to hit Sadie. Alice is filled with red hot anger. Sadie was more so in a daze now from blood loss.<p>

"Alice! I love the look of anger and confusion on your face!" his face went a little dark "It makes you so beautiful, all that distress." Just as fast as it happened he was back to normal.

"My, my what's happen here?" says a familiar voice and, from what Sadie could see, a blurred figure walking out of the woods onto the path, but her heart jumped at the sound of the voice.

"How the hell did this happen?" came another figure beside the lighter one. Black was by the red head's side in an instant. One look at her shaking body and a tisking sound came from his mouth. He took her hand from her shoulder gently and examined the wound cause by the Knight and P.M.

"Get away from her." Peter's voice is dark, even Ace straightened and had his hand on the hilt of his sword, read for battle.

White walked over to Alice and smile "Can't we all just get along," He took a strand of her hand and kissed it "Beautiful as always dear Alice. Thank you for the lovely performance."

As Ace and the P.M. turned on White, Black took the girl in his arms, she being too dazed to walk or even notice, but her heart speed and she wondered if she was getting sick as her stomach jumped. Once Black and Sadie were far enough away White Joker said his good byes.

"That stupid Knight and Prime Minister," Black mumbled under his breath has he laid the half awake girl against his chest while he sat on a chair in one of the tents at the circus. One arm around her waist as her head rested on his shoulder. He ripped the shirt so he could get to the wound, and luckily nothing showed. "Hey, stay awake." He told her in a stern voice. As he touched her bare skin her heart speed up and heat came to her whole body.

"Back!" White said as he entered the bright yellow and dull blue stripped tent. "I told that knight and prime minister they should be more careful with a lady."

Sadie thought about how no one had ever really stood up for her before, so why….why would they?  
>"Because you're special," White had a smirk on his face as she looked at Black who is the one who spoke.<p>

"How interesting," White commented.

Soon she was in a warm embrace and White was kneeling beside her. White Joker lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. She didn't stop him, either from the warmth she got from it or she was paralyzed from fear.

Whether it was from shock, or blood loss, Sadie passed out in the arms of the most unlikely of saviors.

* * *

><p>Thank you again LifeOfA-FallingStar. I quite like the diaolog between Peter and Ace. Made me laugh.<p>

Peace

Wolf

PS You guys are terrible reviewers. Some advice if you want people to continue review! Tell them. Dudes. I'm stuck here. Anyone want to help? I know I can't call myself an author when I beg all the time... alksjl;fj;la jkn;7v fjsd;fijgjl;kgbhjjnndglkijfg8hjhaslfkoim,xd9etjh;xlf0nl;vbko


	25. Announcement

Hello my faithful viewers and friends,

I, the creator of this story, has come to an agreement with myself.

I have decided to review, reedit, **redo**, this story.

Now you may be asking me how I am doing so and how much will I screw it up?

The answer is...meh. Let me tell you the tale.

It all started about a week or so ago. A lovely commentor, **Crimsonbloodsrose,** gave me a review. Which some of you might be like, bitch, i gave you a review a looong time ago, why did you wait till now to do this?

Well, to quell your anger, it would have just been a regular review and it would make me feel bad for not continuing, but then the guilt would go away. Unfortunately, I had a dream that night. It had our handsome, sexy, slightly (or very) crazy jester/warden, Joker, in it. He proceeded to creepily stalk me and although some of you would love that *nudgenudgewinkwink*, it just triggered this occurrence of events. He made me feel guilty for this story.

Then one thing lead to another and I went back and read some of my chapters and almost vomited on how bad they are.

Which, considering it was written in my very early stages of creative writing and fanfiction, I give myself some leniency.

But as time moves on, things change and I wanted Sadie of this story to evolve as well. So, I'm going to go back, fix this up. Maybe add some things, maybe not. I don't want you to go back and read it because this stupid message makes you feel obliged to, I just wanted to tell you that this is what's happening.

Once I'm done fixing up the chapters I have, I'll delete this note cause it would become irrelevant.

**But** (now this is a big one) I might be adding things to build up on the relationships because I feel it was kinda lacking.

So you may also be asking, why the hell are you telling us? Just do it.

I just wanted yall to know.

I've wanted to do a oneshot with Sadie and Joker, but I could not for the life of me think of something. (Plus I also feel guilty by doing that but not finishing this story) I was wondering if anyone was curious to do a trade of sorts. If you are curious, check out my journal on my deviantart account, WolfXSoul, and contact me.

I'm just out for a little while because of winter break and wanted to do something besides work at my crappy job.

Again, I'm sorry if when authors do this, it irritates you. I just wanted you to know. And hey, maybe by the end of this, I will finally figure out how to finish this story.

Love and Peace,

Wolf


End file.
